The Heart of Time
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: She had been there with him for the last hundred years, always popping up unexpected, but she had always been welcomed. She had seen the worst of the world, witness him in his darkest hour and yet after all this time when everyone else was gone she had still remained. She was the best friend to the loneliest man in the universe and he was hers. Doctor/OC 9,10, and 11 Friendship.
1. Prolog

_The Doctor was running about the control room in a mad huff, no one was with him. It was just him and his TARDIS, alone, like it always was at the end of the day. A bright light engulfed the room, when the light vanished, a woman with long black hair appeared. She wore a light blue shirt under a long brown coat and she had worn skinny jeans on. He looked at her with slight confusion, before furring his eyebrows together."I'm mid travel how did you get here?" He questioned adjusting his bow tie while asking. She raised a brow at that notion._

"_That's not a good color on you, Doctor. And you know I'm kind of offended you don't recognize the coat." She spoke with a light time as she walked towards him. He looked shocked, he knew that voice anywhere."Alexandra Scott!" He exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled at him and allowed him to cradle her in his arms._

"_Doctor!" Alexandra proclaimed happily when he let go of her. "Look at you, all grown, how old are you now little one?" He asked his eyes were soft for a moment as he looked at her._

"_I'm twenty-six as of yesterday… I think…" She trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with ease. "Never mind that, where have you come from? Where are we?" He asked as he put the TARDIS on autopilot._

"_I've been with a younger version of you, gave me the coat. Since this same coat was burnt last time I saw you. At least a fez was destroyed as well." She said with a calm expression wrapping the coat around her more tightly. The Doctor made a face at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Such a child.." He replied humorously, Alexandra laughed her blue eyes shown with a light he hadn't seen in a long time._

"_You're one to talk Doctor, I've met three different versions of you and you all behave like such children." She said with a small laugh, Alexandra looked around the TARDIS._

"_Where are Amy and Rory? How long have you been alone?" She asked her eyes narrowed at him, he raised his hands up in defense._

"_I just took them back home a hour ago, I promise I have been alone long." He said with a sheepish expression._

_Alexandra face soften, she looked at him with a contemplative smile. "May we go see them; I haven't seen them in such a long time." She said thinking back to where she had really come from, the Angels, their death and his tears. She knew she couldn't tell him his future and it hurt her so much. He was her best friend and she couldn't prepare him for what was to come at all. The Doctor notice her dazed expression but elected to say nothing, he knew she wouldn't tell him at all._

"_Alright, to the Ponds!" He exclaimed excitedly, taking the TARDIS out of autopilot and setting the coordinate to the Ponds residence._

…_._

_Rory was in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard it; suddenly he heard the stairs creaking. Amy was at the kitchen door soon after. "You hear that?" She asked him._

"_Uh hun." Rory nodded his head, soon after the TARDIS materialized between the two. The doors opened and a blacked haired girl stepped out, she looked back at the Doctor with a scowl."Doctor!" She exclaimed exasperated."What?!" He questioned as he followed her out and looked around, then made a face._

"_Oh.." He trailed off then disappeared back into the TARDIS, the woman did not follow him as the doors shut and the TARDIS dematerialized. Both Amy and Rory looked at the woman in shock._

"_Alexia?" Amy questioned while looking at her with a shocked expression. "Amelia Pond and Rory the Roman. Come here you two." She smiled at them then pulled them both close to her._

"_Alex, are you okay?" Rory asked once she let them go, he noticed the water in her eyes. She whipped the liquid from her eyes with a smile._

"_Yah I'm fine, just glad to see you both. It's been a long time for me since I've seen you to." Alive… She thought the last part silently. They both nodded their head at her, the Doctor walked through the kitchen door._

"_She's been with the me, before I met you." The Doctor explained from the doorframe._

"_Yah been there for a while missed my surrogate parents. Where have we been at this point, when was the last time you saw me? How old was i?" She questioned running her hand through her hair._

"_The Pandorica, you were 24. How old are you now?" Rory asked as they made their way to the living room._

"_Twenty-Six, I think. It's been awhile for you as well. Can't control that, sorry." She told them as she took a seat in the arm chair, the Doctor sat on the arm of the chair and Amy and Rory sat on the couch they looked at each other._

"_That was only a few months ago for us, where have you been Alexia?" Amy asked her curiously._

"_I've been with his tenth reincarnation, got my favorite coat back." She smiled as she spoke pulling the coat around her tighter._

"_Ugh! I still can't believe you used to where that thing, it might be worse than the boaw tie." Amy stated, the Doctor looked offended._

"_Hey! People liked that coat, I liked that coat. That coat was cool." Alexandra rolled her eyes at the both of them; it felt so good to be back with this Doctor and these two companions. The Doctor notice her smile, it was different than he'd seen it before, she looked as if she'd gone through something painful and that whatever was going on now was beginning to heal the pain. _

"_Alright enough sitting around, let's go whole big world to see!" The Doctor exclaimed and Alexandra rolled her eyes at him again._

"_You are a child in a grown man's skin." She told him following him out of the room, Amy and Rory hot on their trail._

…_.._

_Alexandra had vanished from the TARDIS as soon as the boarded her. She was now sitting next to River Song on the banks of Lake Silencio in Utah. Her mind wondered to where she had been, she looked at Amy and Rory with such sadness. River recognized that look, oh how she knew that look well._

"_What have you learned?" The blonde woman whispered to her younger friend._

"_Manhattan." Were the only words she muttered, but she hoped that River would understand her meaning. The look of realization dawned on her face; she offered the other woman a understanding look._

"_I'm sorry." River whispered to the other woman. Alexandra nodded her head in acknowledgment, before turning back to the Doctor as he took a sip from a wine bottle._

"_You hate wine." She told him plainly snatching the bottle from his hand._

"_Hey!" He shouted reaching for the bottle as she took a sip and turned away._

"_Napoleon has bad taste." She told him when she set the bottle down; a smirk was plastered on her face. The Doctor huffed._

"_Um... what's that?" Rory asked, an astronaut surfaced in the water._

"_What ever happens, don't try to stop it. You understand." The Doctor said standing, Alexandra frowned she knew what was about to happen. A portion of this event had happened already to her when she was younger, 16 maybe, she couldn't remember exactly it had been awhile._

_The Doctor walked down to the lake, Alexandra held her breath she knew this wouldn't end well. He spoke to the suit, and then it shot him, the golden light of regeneration began to leak from his skin but the suit shot him mid regeneration and he fell to the ground. They rushed forward with urgency; River and Alexandra were first to his body. A light surrounded Alexandra, and she let out a frustrated growl._

"_You can't do this, now is not a good ti-"She was gone. A scream sounded behind them a much younger Alexandra was running towards them, she'd seen herself vanish and she ran down to her family._

"_Oh no." River muttered as she caught the girl with ease. This meant the Alexandra that had just been here knew what was going on._

"_Alex sweaty how old are you?" Rory finally asked as the girl whipped away tears from her eyes the Doctor was dead._

"_I'm fifteen; sorry today's been really awful. The Doctor I was just with regenerated and I've been teleported to him dead." She started crying again. Alexandra buried her face into River's hair; soon they would have to burn the Doctor._

…

_Twenty Six years old Alexandra appeared inside a very dark TARDIS, it was also possibly about to crash. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, until she heard a groan. She looked under the console and their he lie the Doctor in all his large eared glory. Alexandra had only ever met this version a few times and he always seemed so shocked to see her. It never really made any since._

"_Doctor?" She questioned but he was responding, the TARDIS was losing power and it didn't have a conscious Time Lord. Her hands began to glow, the TARDIS was absorbing it's power back from her. So this was going to be it then._

"_Who are you?" A groggy voice questioned, the Time Lord sat up._

"_Hello Doctor, you don't know me yet, I'm sure of it. But one day you will." She told him, as she placed her hands on the TARDIS console. He raised his brow at her._

"_What are you doing to my TARDIS?" He questioned angrily, pushing her away from the console._

"_I'm fixing her, you've just come from war, and you have freshly regenerated. Let me help you." She urged him trying to get past him to the console, the TARDIS needed the vortex back._

"_I don't know who you are, and I don't need your help." He shouted._

"_I'm Alexandra Scott, now shut up, because I'm twenty-six years old and I am very upset. Now I'm going to save your sorry hide from dying." She pushed him back away from the console; the light started pouring from her hands as she began to restart the TARDIS. _

_This is not going to end well… She heard the TARDIS speak to her, she shook her head silently. 'I know ol girl, I know.' She mused to herself glancing over at the baffled Doctor before smiling at him._

"_You know something, you're my best friend, and you are an extraordinary man. Now come here you and help me stabilize ol girl, she needs our help." Alexandra spoke softly to him, he noticed the color draining from her face as she spoke. Something inside him knew, he knew she wasn't going to survive this._

"_It will be alright Doctor; you have many more times with me ahead. This just is my final adventure." She muttered to herself, her body was growing weaker._

"_What do you need me to do?" He asked her._

"_Pull the lever to the left, I need you to open up the mainframe, the TARDIS needs something I have." And he did just that, the heart of the TARDIS opened and light shoot through Alexandra's chest and poured into the heart._

"_What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouted again, this time he was concerned for her._

"_When I was a girl, I fell into the time vortex; I'm a fixed point in your time line. You'll be seeing lots of me. This is just the last time I get to see you. My Doctor." She smiled at him before falling to the floor; she had no more energy to stand. He leaned down to her, taking her hand in his._

"_You must have been very brave." He comforted her she smiled at him as the last little bit of light poured into his TARDIS. She let out a very small laugh._

"_Brave? I've been afraid very afraid for the last twenty years, but you were always there to comfort your little Alexandra Scott. Which means you always knew, you knew I was going to save the TARDIS and you." Her eyes began to close._

"_Hold on just one more moment, please, tell me about those times." He begged her, she'd saved him and the TARDIS and he had been rude a first._

"_I can't, you know that Theta. You gave me this locket you know, on my birthday." Her voice began to lose volume; he ran his fingers across her face. His eyes looked down at her locket, it was circular Gallifryan for the word 'Hope'._

"_It's been a blast Doctor, thank you." Her eyes closed, and she died with a smile on her face. She had lived, and died with her Doctor._

XOXOX

**Hello Everyone! This is the beginning of my First DOCTORWHO fanfiction, the story begins at the end sort of. The story is about the Doctor and my OC Alexandra Scott, she will jump around his time-stream and she will be different ages as it happens. This part is really the prolog or preface. My next chapter for this will actually have more detail and more length to it hopefully and it will begin at a good point, maybe. So please leave me a comment or something and tell me what you think. Allons-y! Everyone, until next time.**

**~ LaRae**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fixed Point

The Doctor held her close; her small soaked body reminded him of the first thing he ever heard her say. As he looked down at the little girl in his arms, he thought back to all the times he'd met her; all the good times they had shared and he smiled because this, this was the very beginning for her and she'd have all those times to come.

When he made it back to the TARDIS her eyes began to open slightly, she gasped. "Shh… It's okay little one. I'm the Doctor; I promise I'm going to help you." He told her gently, the girl smiled frailly at him. The Doctor smiled back at her and pushed a black hair out of her pale face.

"_When I met you, I was so scared and so alone. You saved me, a little girl all alone, with no one. You offered me love, a home, and a family. Because of that Doctor, you gave me something I could never repay you for. My Doctor, my best friend you gave me hope. " _ The memory of her comforting him long ago after something they had done had almost got her seriously injured.

When she was all dried and resting the Doctor began to start of the TARDIS, he knew exactly where he wanted to take his new companion first.

…..

Alexandra sat up in an unfamiliar room; she scanned the room before jumping down from what she assumed was a bed. Her clothes were changed and she felt safe, she walked over to the door before exiting the room the fine the man who had helped her earlier. She assumed this was his house, sadly she didn't really remember much of what had happened. The pads of her bare feet made a slight noise against the cold floor; she looked at everything with slight curiosity until she found the doctor.

"Ah Alexandra, are you all better now?" He asked her once he saw her; the little girl nodded her head numbly. She noticed the smile on his face, and couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Where are we?" Alexandra finally asked as she looked around the room.

"Oh this is the TARDIS, it's my home. Could be yours too little one, how would you like to go on an adventure?" He asked her, and for a moment he saw her eyes sparkle at the idea of home and maybe just the thought of adventure.

"Alright." She replied to him a moment later, a smile on her face.

"Well then, how about we go meet some friends of mine? You'll like them, they're both real cool." He told her then straightened his bow tie; the girl raised a brow at the bow. The Doctor frowns a bit.

"Hey, don't give me that face. Bow ties are cool." Alexandra rolled her eyes as she watched him run around the machine in the middle. This was the beginning of a very beautiful friendship

…..

Eight year old Alexandra Scott looked Doctor who was pacing around the TARDIS floors thinking; suddenly a light seeped through the console. Curiosity got the best of Alexandra as she jumped down from the platform she was standing on and walked over to the console. After meeting his two friends when she was six, The Doctor had explained everything to her; it might be because she is young but she believed him instantly and accepted what he was.

"Alexandra, don't touch that!" The Doc tor shouted as he broke from his daze; but it was already too late. The light from the console was being absorbed into Alexandra's body.

"Doctor, what's going on?" The little girl looked alarmed, her eyes held a panicked expression. He squatted down next to her, next the console and he brushed a strand of black hair from her face.

"I am so, so sorry Alexandra. But it is beginning; you're going on an adventure. You're going to meet me, I'll be different but I'll know who you are. Tell him how old you are, do you understand?" The Doctor asked, Alexandra nodded her head vigorously, the fear in her eyes still present but not near as strong.

Her body began to become transparent, the Doctor stroked her cheek and light kissed her forehead. "Don't worry you're going to be safe, I'll always protect you. Even if I don't always look the same." Those were the words she last heard before vanishing completely.

A tortured expression crossed the face of the Doctor as his little Alexandra vanished for the first time.

"Oi! You look terrible." A voice called out to him, he looked up to see large blue eyes peering at him her black hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing his brown coat. He said nothing but pulled her into a hug, she patted his back reassuringly.

"It's okay Doctor, you know everything will be okay." She comforted him as he stood, he looked over at her with a light smile.

"You're no older than 18 I assume, where have you been Alexandra?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm 19, and I was just with you and Donna in the Library. I also met River again, when you first meet her, she looked really upset that you didn't recognize her." Alexandra told him as she began fiddling with the switches on the TARDIS.

"Hey you stop doing that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

….

The Doctor looked up as a bright light began to engulf the TARDIS, a grin spread across his lips but soon faded to concern when he saw the frightened expression on the little girl's face. She was young; this must be her first trip. "Hello Alexandra." He said with a smile, her frightened expression softened but the fear was still there.

"Hello, Doctor?" Her greeting was a questioned, which confirmed she hadn't met him yet and that this was the beginning. His Alexandra always came in her bright light fully confident and ready to conquer anything he threw at her; she'd always been there for him when he needed her. Now it seemed that it was his time to be there for her.

He walked over to her, and he squatted down to her level brushing her mangled hair away from her face. This was a habit of his that had often comforted her, and would continue to after she was grown. "How old are you? My little conqueror." His tone was comforting, his eyes were soft and Alexandra knew she could trust this man.

"I'm eight, I don't know what happened." Her brows furrowed looking at him confused. "I am not conqueror." She told him seriously. This time the Doctor laughed, his raffled his hair before standing up.

"You will be. So Alexandra, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, and the little girl smiled. This was just like her Doctor, always asking her where she wanted to go. He always asked, always made sure she was still ready for an adventure.

"Where ever you choose." She told him walking over to the console to stand next to the man in the coat. Alexandra looked curiously at the coat; the Doctor noticed her glance and smirked.

"You like my coat, don't worry one day I'm going to give it to you." She beamed at him. It was as if her expression said 'Really?!'.

…

Nine year old Alexandra walked around the mechanical forest; her eyes scanned the area for any sign of life or the Doctor. There was no one in sight; no sound, nobody. Suddenly she saw the red hairs of Amelia Pond and surrounding her were what appeared to be soldiers, the little girl quickly made her way over to the Doctor's companion. Amelia's eyes were closed, Alexandra inched closely to her. "Amy?" She questioned brushing her small hands over Amelia's.

"Who's there?" Amelia looked up startled, Alexandra bit her lip. She didn't recognize her voice, and her eyes were closed it would be hard for her to know if Amelia had met her yet.

"It's Alexandra." The girl spoke taking Amelia's hand in hers.

"Alexandra who? Who are you? Why do you sound like a little girl?" Amy spouted off questions; Alexandra bit back tears today had been really long. She was just getting in the hang of the time jumping but it was exhausting to show up and sometimes be unknown by people who had loved her.

"Because I am, I'm nine. We haven't met yet, time travel is difficult. Can you tell me where we are?" Alexandra pleaded, looking at Amelia with a frightened expression. Amy could feel the fear off whoever was in front of her, and for some reason it bothered her.

"The Byzantium, I think that's what this place is called." Alexandra's eyes widened, a year ago when she had first travelled the Doctor had given her a letter. She remembered reading something about the Byzantium.

"_Alexandra, do not fear the Angels, don't blink. A fairytale needs you." –A_

"Alright." Alexandra paused her tiny fingers stopped she looked around the soldiers hadn't noticed her yet. Suddenly a bright light assaulted her vision; she'd seen that before in Cardiff after she first traveled the Doctor called it a crack in the universe. The men walked over to them, they didn't seem to notice her or if they did they didn't say anything.

"I think I'll take a closer look at the light."

…..

All the men had stopped existing; the crack had swallowed them from all existence. The Doctor hadn't been pleased to learn that Alexandra was here and so young. Currently Alexandra was leading Amelia through the forest with the help of a communication device that one of the men had given her; she didn't understand why she remembered them. She looked around at the stone angels that were slowly drawing away from the light. Amelia didn't say much as she held on to her hand, a slight movement caught her eyes the statues were starting to realize that Amelia couldn't see them. "Amy, listen you need to walk like I'm not leading you." The girl told her, her voice was so calm that it caused Amy to wonder exactly who this child was.

Amy tripped, pulling Alexandra down with her. The small girl glazed up in fear as she urged Amy to move forward, neither could go far before they were teleported. " I told you I'd get the teleports working." The familiar voice of the curly haired woman was a comfort to Alexandra's ears.

"River!" She exclaimed then latched herself to the woman, who looked at her with complete shock.

"Alex, sweetie when did you get here?" Alexandra smiled, it was so nice to be recognized.

"I don't know just appeared." River shook her head but wrapped her arms around the little girl for a moment. The Doctor smiled at her and he had the look in his eye that told her '_everything would be fine_' and she believed it.

"Find something to hold on to. And do not for any reason let go." River whispered in her ear. Alexandra vigorously nodded her head in a yes fashion, finding something that she would be able to stay attached to.

…

Alexandra looked at the redheaded woman who stared at her strangely. She had just appeared from being back with her Doctor for some time, the woman looked at the Doctor accursedly he only shrugged his shoulders. "Who is she, and how did she get here?" She demanded.

"I'm Alexandra Scott." Then the little girl wrapped her arms around the red headed woman's waist. She looked very confused, but hugged the child back regardless she gave the Doctor a very threatening look. The child let go of the woman and then ran to the Doctor, he caught her easily as she hugged him.

"How are you my little conqueror?" He asked when he set her down on the ground, her shoes made a slight thud sound as she stood fully.

"I'm well, I'm ten now. You took me to get Ice Cream on the planet of Nessus to celebrate it, we tried to ice skate but I kept falling in the snow." She told him sheepishly then looked over at the woman, who was giving her a startled look.

"Doctor she can't be?" He gave her a very knowing look.

"But she is, the same Alexandra from the library just nine years younger. This is the first time she meets you, but this must be your fourth encounter with Alexandra." The girl perked up at hearing her name mentioned.

"Oh we've met? I'm sorry then, time travel really confusing sometimes. I never meet any of his companions in the right order."Alexandra explained while fiddling with her locket. She looked at the little girl with slight confusion before smiling slightly.

"Hello Alexandra, I'm Donna Noble. " Alexandra took Donna's extended hand gleefully before she looked over at the Doctor.

"Where are we to go Doctor?" Alexandra questioned bounding over to where the Doctor was standing by the console.

"I know just the place." The Doctor exclaimed excitedly while moving about the TARDIS like a mad man.

…

"And you thought this would be a good idea!" Thirteen year old Alexandra demanded, she was covered head to toe with green slime her bow tied Doctor stared at her confused. Why was she angry? Ten year old Alexandra had loved the planet of Slugs. Amy snickered and Rory looked away to cover his laugh, Alexandra looked un-amused.

"Hey, you love this place; we came here when you were ten and you and I had a blast." The Doctor was pouting now; Alexandra crossed her arms and huffed.

"That was three years ago for me and about 60 for you old man. I'm a teenager now, slime is not cool." Alexandra told him impatiently as she brushed the green guck off her arm, she wouldn't have even been covered had she not tripped over the Doctor's shoe. An idea struck in her head, oh this could be fine.

Amy watched the girl closely, and then she caught a glance at the look in the blue eyes of her favorite little girl. She smirked at the teenager who was walking over to the Doctor and the TARDIS she was still covered in slime. When the Doctor turned his back to her, she tackled him to the ground. Alexandra was now sitting on the Doctor; he looked at her with a huge grin. "Oh really, well." He flipped her over tickling her successfully getting his hands coated in slime, making the girl giggle.

"Stop it, you have ruined my plan." She shouted as Amy and Rory drew closer to them.

It was moment's like these, moments when the only person that matter was her. She had been there with him for the last hundred years, always popping up unexpected but she had always been welcomed. Alexandra Scott, the conqueror, had always been his very best friend and he knew that he'd do anything to protect her even if it meant breaking all the rules.

Amy looked over at Rory just as the two entered the TARDIS it affirmed that they were perhaps sharing in the same thought. Their daughter was gone, stolen but the Doctor had given them something that they both honestly couldn't be more accepting of. He had given them Alexandra, when he saved her she was a scared little girl and he had asked them to help. Even though she was always in and out of the lives in a roundabout way and something very timey-whimey they had raised her to be one of the most caring people you would ever be lucky to meet.

….

_Alexandra stood next to the Doctor with a blanket thrown over her shoulders, her eyes looked out at the stars with an air of longing and it caused him to smile. She had walked up to him moments ago, he had just taken a quick stop allowing ol girl to rest when she appeared. He watched her as she glazed into the universe, he didn't notice that she turned to look at him. Her expression looked as if she was analyzing him as if something that he had done confused her or as if she was generally concerned for him._

"_Doctor?" She questioned drawing his attention solely to her._

"_What is it Alexandra?" He questioned, he always used her full name._

"_In the hotel prison, I saw what was in your room. Why me? I'm nothing special, just a very lucky girl with a very incredible best friend." The Doctor frowned at her statement, Alexandra not special. Where in the world did she get that ludicrous notion from?_

"_Alexandra you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met." He told her sternly, she looked away and stayed silent. The Doctor sighed; he put his hand under her chin moving her head to make her look at him._

"_What do time lords put their faith in?" The Doctor quoted Amelia, Alexandra smiled at his reference._

"_You never answered her, so how would I know?" Alexandra bit back sarcastically laughing a little at her own response, he grinned at her as well._

"_Alexandra, Time-Lords put their faith in little girls who still believe in the wonder of the world." He told her lightly, she smiled at him a very genuine smile. She had seen the worst of the world, witness him in his darkest hour and yet after all this time when everyone else was gone she had still been there._

"_Thank you, but I'll have you know that I am not a little girl anymore." Her tone was teasing; he kissed her cheek before responding._

"_You will always be a little girl to me Alexandra." The seventeen year old laughed, whatever she had done to deserve this life whomever she had pleased she was so thankful to them._

**XOXOX**

**Hello everyone! I know Alexandra seems very mature for the age she is given but that will all be explained later.. As in SPOILERS, so anyway I hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. The real fun is to come when Alexandra is a bit older but all of this is necessary for the future of this character. I will hopefully start working on the next bit later this week and with any luck have a chapter posted by the 2****nd**** week of February. Until next time! **

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Expectations of the Future

Alexandra landed on the ground with a loud thud, her body ached from her last journey and her eyes were terribly sore. In seven years traveling had gotten easier but the things she did were becoming more ridiculous by the second. She'd seen the whole of creation at this point, and it still amazed her. But right now as she ran her dirt covered fingers over the soft ground of wherever she had landed. Sitting up Alexandra rubbed the back of her head; she really needed to work on the landing she had been lucky thus far not to break anything.

"Alexandra!" Alexandra looked up and saw Rory standing a little ways off from where she had landed.

"Oi, Rory!" Alexandra yelled getting up and walking over to him, she threw hers arms around her favorite nurse.

"You look terrible." Alexandra raised her brow at his statement she let him go.

"That's really rude." She told him jabbing her index finger into his sternum. Rory rubbed the area she stabbed.

"Alexandra!" Another set of arms pulled her into to them; she wrapped her arms around him happily.

"Doctor!" She smiled at him when he put her down; he ruffled her messy hair affectionately.

"Who is she?" Alexandra looked over saw an Indian woman giving her a very curious glance; she looked back at the woman sharply.

"Rita this is Alexandra, Alexandra this is Rita. Alexandra, don't be rude." The Doctor told her and she looked at him with a small glare.

"Oh I sorry if I come off a bit rude. It's not like I haven't taken a break in the last 3 weeks." She huffed at him; he raised his brow at her.

"How old are you now?" He asked. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"I'm fourteen, and I haven't stopped jumping in weeks." She told him plainly. He took in her appearance, she looked worn down.

"When I get this all sorted out you can take a rest in the TARDIS." He told her and then zapped her with the sonic.

"What the hell?" She shouted at him offended that he would sonic her.

"Your vitals are not a hundred percent. Why?" The Doctor was circling her; Alexandra pushed the screw driver out of her face.

"Worry about me later Doctor, you have other people to save." She told him and walked over to Rory.

"Rory keep an eye on her." Then the Doctor ran off.

"Well that was odd…" Rory trailed off, looking over at where Alexandra had taken a seat on the steps.

"He's always like that." She muttered, her eyes closing slightly.

…

The Doctor scooped a sleeping Alexandra off the ground of the prison, her head laid on his shoulder as he carried her into the TARDIS. She had collapsed after he had Amy give up her faith in him successfully getting rid of the monster. Now he had her back in the TARDIS who buzzed at their entrance; the Doctor handed her over to Rory.

"Rory, take Alexandra to her bed will you." He stated while walking over to the TARDIS to take his two companions to their new adventure.

When Alexandra woke up she was all alone in her bed aboard the TARDIS, she ran her fingers over to soft sheets. She pushed herself up into a sitting position before swinging her legs over the bed. Walking down the halls of the TARDIS Alexandra recalled her first time in the TARDIS, she smiled. When she entered the console room it was vacant of companions and only the Doctor remained. Her feet carried her over to him swiftly, and without any words she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back; the Doctor played with her the tips of her hair as he held her.

"You took them home, didn't you?" Alexandra questioned when he let her go, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she watched him.

"They'll be safer that way." He muttered, Alexandra didn't respond for a moment. Then an idea struck her.

"Put ol girl on auto pilot and join me in the screening room in 30minutes." Alexandra dashed off back to her room to get cleaned up.

…

"_Do you remember when you took the Ponds home?" Her voice caused him to snap out of his daze, he glanced at Alexandra curiously; she had come from when the Angels stole the TARDIS._

"_Yes, why?" He questioned her slowly, she handed him a cup of tea as they sat on the couch in her room._

"_Good. Doctor, listen to me; you are not a monster, what happens to River and the Ponds is not your fault. Amy would be furious with you if she knew you were blaming yourself for what happened to them. I've seen them you know, I met them a few years after they got stuck in New York they got to settle down, they adopted a kid they miss you and this life but they are very content with the life they now have." She told him then took a sip of her tea. He looked down at his hands._

"_Why do you always do that?" He shouted; Alexandra frowned._

"_Do whut?" She questioned setting her glass down._

"_You try to make everything okay. Why? Why do you always do that?" His voice was still pitchy but he wasn't shouting at her. Alexandra leaned forward and pulled her Doctor into a hug._

"_Because, I know you. You save the whole universe, time and time again, and when bad things happen you feel like it's your entire fault. But I'm telling you it is okay, because I truly believe that you are a good man and that the bad things that happen are not your fault." Alexandra told him then kissed his cheek and stood up._

"_Where are you going?" He asked as she walked over to the door._

"_Come on I want to show you something." She called out to him as she ran down the corridor excitedly._

…_.._

Alexandra was thrown to the ground; she looked at the Dalek in questioned angrily. Her eyes were filled with malicious, the teenager was not amused. "You will take us to the DOCTOR." It ordered, she snorted.

"Yah like that's going to happen." Her voice was filled with spite, she actually spat at it. Alexandra looked behind her at her bound hands. How in the world did they manage to actually to tie her hands, they don't have fingers for Pete sake.

"The girl is not complying, she will be exterminated." Another Dalex screeched, if she could just reach the sonic in her back pocket. The Doctor, her bow tied Doctor had given her a sonic screwdriver for her thirteenth birthday. She just added it to the list of all the weird stuff she'd been given over the years by her friend.

"Yah, you and what army. There are only four of you; this factory you made isn't going to work. You're going to fail and I'm going to watch." She sneered, her hand on the sonic she pressed the button the ropes unraveled from her wrist. Alexandra stood up.

"You will take us to the Doctor." The head Dalek stated again getting closer to her.

"Yah, I don't think so." She pointed the sonic at the machine in the middle it made a loud hiss before smoking, Alexandra sprinted for the door.

She ran down the hallway of the in construction Empire State building, she really needed to talk to the TARDIS about where she was randomly placed. Because getting placed in enemy hands was getting old really quick. Her feet carried her quickly down the corridor until she was stopped by the sheer force of running into someone.

"Alexandra?" The Doctor's voice reached her ears as she looked up and saw her favorite coat wearing mad man.

"Doctor! Oh that the stars. There are Daleks, like old Daleks. They're trying to make human Daleks." She sputtered out trying to catch her breath, the Doctor helped her off the floor.

"I know." She raised her brow at him.

"What are you going to do? It's Daleks! Also they might be trying to kill me." Alexandra exclaimed, her pitch was everywhere the Doctor gave her a look.

"No harm will come to you on my watch Alexandra Scott. I promise." He told her sincerely, Alexandra smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you, now um we need to run." Alexandra urged him in the direction opposite to where he was going .

"Nonsense, let's go put a stop to it." The Doctor said pulling her back in the direction of where she came.

"Great." She mumbled but followed him anyway.

….

"Doctor, Alexandra?" Alexandra's head turned and saw a dark skinned girl, she looked back at the Doctor.

"I take it she knows me in the future?" Alexandra questioned him, the Doctor smirked at him.

"Her past, your future. It won't happen to you for a while." He explained as she walked up to them, they were all just about to get into the TARDIS.

"Right…" Alexandra trailed off. The woman was next to them now.

"Alexandra this is Martha Jones, Martha you know Alexandra." The Doctor introduced her, Alexandra shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you; apparently you've already met me." Alexandra said when they entered the TARDIS, Martha gave her a startled look.

"You weren't lying; I thought you were kidding when you said you never met anyone in the right order. Blimey, you must be 6 years younger than when we first met." Martha went on as the Doctor started up the TARDIS; Alexandra smiled at her before walking off. When she was gone Martha looked over at the Doctor.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questioned him. He merely laughed.

"Alexandra is like that sometimes; an older version of her explained that it was upsetting to sometimes meet people who knew her in the future because she feels as if she has something to live up to." The Doctor explained in an almost parental tone. Martha nodded her head in understanding before she looked over to where the girl had stormed off.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Martha left with that, leaving the Doctor alone with his TARDIS.

….

After talking with Martha for hours Alexandra fell asleep, when she woke up she knew she was not in the TARDIS she had fallen asleep in. Yes she was still in her room, still in her bed but this was future TARDIS with. Wait was the pancakes she smelt? Alexandra got up quickly from her bed and raced down the corridor to the kitchen, standing in the kitchen was Rory with an apron on and standing in front of the stove. "Rory the pancake maker." The Doctor said as he entered the room followed by Amy who looked half asleep.

"Alexandra!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly when he noticed her, he walked over to her and picked her up in a hug.

"Doctor! Hi, uh good-morning?" She questioned him when he put her down.

"Good morning indeed, look Rory's back and he's making pancakes." Alexandra gave him a really confused look.

"Back? Where did he go? I was like just with you all like two weeks ago, unless that. No of course." They were all giving her funny looks, except the Doctor who just seemed to understand her monolog.

"Rory, didn't realize you were gone, but I'm glad your back. Hi, Amy good to see you too. Doctor why are you staring at me like that?" Alexandra questioned, he bent over and patted her head, then touched her nose, opened her eye with his fingers and then he just stared at her.

"You've been crying, why?" He accused looking at her seriously.

"I've whut? I have not. I have a runny nose; it's from the construction that was going on at the Empire state building." She told him, but in her words was a lie. He could sense it but he also knew if she was going to tell him what was wrong she would, so he didn't pry.

"Oh, Daleks in Manhattan. You were so clever that day, my clever Alexandra." He spouted; Alexandra rolled her eyes then took a sear across from Amy.

"So um, how many times have we met now?" She asked cautiously, her eyes darted down.

"Quite a few, but only a handful are current for you Alexia." Amy told her then took a bite of her pancake, Rory sat next to Amy and the Doctor sat down next the Alexandra and handed her a plate.

"Alright Alex, spill what's wrong?" Rory questioned, he noticed her distressed look.

"I am okay, I promise." Rory didn't look convinced but he didn't ask again, the Doctor looked down at Alexandra with a concerned expression.

"Alright everyone, hurry finish I know exactly where we're going to go!" The Doctor announced gleefully, he got up after that and dashed out of the kitchen.

….

"_Doctor?" Rory finally asked, Amy and Alexandra had long since retired to Alexandra's room. Something about girl time had been uttered and Rory decided to just stay away._

"_What is it Rory?" The Doctor asked as he looked up from the console._

"_You always go out of your way for her, why?" Rory asked, he looked at where older Alexandra's coat had been discarded of the railing of the TARDIS._

"_I'm a Time Lord; nothing is out of my way." He told Rory seriously._

"_That's not what I mean, what I'm trying to say is today when we were eating breakfast you noticed something had upset her. So you did everything to make her feel better today why?" Rory finally managed to get the questioned in a more understandable context._

"_Oh, well that's easy. I know where she is going." The Doctor told him as he looked back at the console, but his eyes were drifting to a certain spot on the TARDIS floor._

"_Where Is she going that has you so concerned about her?" The Doctor frowned slightly before looking Rory square in the eye._

"_She's going to the one thing I can't save her from." The Doctor answered solemnly before playing around with the switches a bit._

**XOXOX**

**Hi everyone! So this chapter came about quicker than I thought it would. I am aware that it is not nearly as long at the other chapters but the direction I went with this I didn't want to make it to crowded. Alexandra is 14 in the majority of this chapter, in the first flash back/forward Alexandra is like 17 or 18 and the Angels Take Manhattan hasn't happened to her yet. I know that I am not detailing the adventures they go on a lot. This is mostly because I either haven't seen that episode in a while or because I find it boring to type out things that are easily watched. So please tell me what you think, I love to hear what you have to say. Next chapter might be the telling of the Impossible Astronaut, maybe. As always please leave a comment or anything. Until next time!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All of Time and Space

_Alexandra was standing in the heart of the TARDIS, she couldn't land yet, the time stream flowed all around her. It was still too early, he couldn't know yet. A young girl stood opposed to her, Alexandra smiled it was here in the early years. "Hello." The child looked up, she was frightened._

"_Who are you?" She questioned meekly, in the beginning Alexandra couldn't see the time stream it wasn't until recent in her personal time stream that she even could even start manipulating it a little._

"_I'm the heart of time, and you're Alexandra Scott." She bent down to the little girl's level; she remembered this outfit this was very early indeed._

"_You look like me." The little girl pointed out, Alexandra let off a laugh._

"_Always.. Where have you come from? I'd say Flesh and Stone when Amy first meet's you." The girl looked surprised._

"_How did you know that?" Alexandra brushed the hair out of her younger self's face._

"_I am time, I know all." She told her calmly._

"_Are you the TARDIS?" Alexandra let out a laugh._

"_No, but I was created by her. Don't worry one day it will all make sense to you little Alexandra Scott. Now go." Alexandra touched her finger to her younger self's forehead the girl vanished. _

…_._

Fifteen years old Alexandra Scott landed on a metal surface with a loud thud. A man looked back at her in utter surprise, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Um, hello. Are you the Doctor?" Alexandra asked looking at the sonic in his hands.

"Hello Alexandra Scott." He replied after a moment.

"Yah, you're most defiantly the Doctor. What's wrong and how can I help?" She questioned walking up to him pulling her own sonic out of her coat pocket. He stared at her for a moment then directed her to grab the cables from under the table.

"End of the world-" She looked out the window and saw a swarm of Dalek fleets. "At the hands of a plunger, great." She mutters sarcastically to herself, but the Doctor heard her he even smirked a little.

The screen clicked to life, and the ugliest creature she had possibly ever seen in her life. "Doctor, you are out of time." The TARDIS breaks caught Alexandra's ears; a smile erupted on her face. Oh she couldn't wait to see what companion was going to save the day.

"No, you were safe." The Doctor shouted; that caused her to frown of course he'd sent whoever was with away. He always does that. Daleks had surrounded them now the screeched in alarm.

"TARDIS MATERIALIZING! THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE!" The TARDIS doors flew open, a golden light surrounded whomever was standing there. Alexandra looked over at the Doctor his face shown with alarm.

"Whut have you done?" He questioned as a blonde woman stepped forth her eyes glowing. _Bad Wolf,_ she heard a voice in her head.

"I look into the heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Her voice was shaky but Alexandra could hear the triumph in her tone as well.

"You looked into the time vortex, Rose, nobody is supposed to see that!" He told her his temper flaring just a bit. Alexandra reminded silent she looked over at the light, _You see it don't you… _It was that voice again, was the TARDIS speaking to her.

"This is an abomination!" The Dalek on the screen shouted.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks around them screeched, the shut their laser at Rose. With a raise of her hand she reversed the energy back on to the Dalek, destroying in the process. Both the Doctor and Alexandra shared a looked of surprise.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words…." Alexandra watched in amazement as she moved the words from the corporations sign around the room and arranged them into BAD WOLF. "I scatter them across time and space." The worlds disappeared.

"A message, to lead myself here." He looked at her with utter concern then spoke.

"Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've the entire vortex running through you're head, you're gonna burn!" He told her, Alexandra nodded her head in agreement. A pain shot through her temple. _It's not safe…_

Alexandra's ear begin too buzz, she dubs over in pain with a small yelp. The Doctor looks down at her for a moment before Rose spoke again. "I want you safe, protected from the false god." She told him, love evident in her tone.

….

Alexandra sat up; the last this she remembered was Rose destroying the Daleks in the room with her. She looks around and sees the Doctor piloting the TARDIS. His hands have a light glow. As she hoist herself off the ground he looks down at her. "Too much time energy for you?" He questioned lightly, Alexandra's eyes traveled over to where Rose was lying on the floor.

"I guess. Your about to regenerate, aren't you." He looked at her in surprise.

"How did-" He couldn't finish his sentence because her body started glowing.

"I guess I'm leaving, I'll see you around Doctor." She said with a small smirk before vanishing completely.

Alexandra screamed, she just saw the Doctor get shot mid regeneration. Her legs were burning as she ran down the hill to the lake side, she didn't notice the look of realization on River's face or the look of absolute concern that adorned Rory's face when they saw her she just ran down to her best friend's very lifeless body. River pulled her into a hug, she allowed her to cry. The blonde woman looked down at Alexandra before asking quietly.

"Where have you come from?" Alexandra mutter the words BAD WOLF softly, River frowned.

When River let go of her Rory looked at her with concern. "Alex, sweetie how old are you?" He asked her calmly. Alexandra whipped her tears away slowly.

"_I_'m fifteen; sorry today's been really awful. The Doctor I was just with regenerated and I've been teleported to him dead." This time she began sobbing again and turned back to River, she buried her face in the older woman's unruly curls.

….

Alexandra walked into the restaurant with her hands in her pocket, she followed the others slowly her head down. Her head was still aching slightly; she really wished the Doctor was here so she could ask him. _He will be.._ She looked up as she heard the sound of someone slapping someone.

"I assume that's for something I haven't done yet." The Doctor asked, Alexandra looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes it is." River told him, her tone was testy.

"Okay, alright, looking forward to it." He told her then looked over at to where Alexandra was standing.

"Alexandra." He wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him tighter then she'd ever had when she was younger. The Doctor looked at her in concern; he saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey it's alright, I'm here, what's wrong Alexandra?" He questioned her.

"I was just with a much younger you, you regenerated. Bad Wolf Corporation." River was slightly impressed that Alexandra didn't tell him what really had happened. They all watched as the Doctor put his arms around her again and smoothed out the top of her hair.

"Its fine, look I'm fine. Come on you, my little conqueror it's alright." He told her as he ushered her to a seat.

"Can I get an ice cream for this girl?" The Doctor asked the man at the bar; who nodded his head vigorously before he ran off into the kitchen to get the order.

"Alright, River where are we?" River asked a list of questions and things that the Doctor had no clue about.

…..

"Why do I remember them?" Alexandra asked the Doctor when they were alone back in the TARDIS.

"I don't know, it could possibly have something to do with the time stream in your head." He mused looking at his scanner.

"About that, Doctor when I was with you at Bad Wolf Corporation your companion Rose looked into the Time Vortex and it was burning up her brain. Why doesn't it do that to me? "She asked him setting her jacket over the railing.

"Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and in return ol girl looked into her soul. She saw all of time not just my time line, you only see our time line. It's complicated." The Doctor told her, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"So in turn you have no idea?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Not a clue." He told her, she laughed at him.

"Great, well today has been eventful death by plungers and now really weird memory erasers. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Doctor, goodnight ol girl." Alexandra left the main console room and headed towards her bedroom, her mind wondered. _Sorry can't sleep yet. _She let out a shriek as she vanished from the TARDIS.

…

"_Oh, hello." The heart of time mused as she saw herself as a fifteen year old girl appear in the time stream._

"_Where the hell am I?" The teenager questioned angrily._

"_This is the Time Vortex, and you have just come from the Silence. Nasty creatures, apparently not all of them are bad." The woman before Alexandra mused thoughtfully._

"_Why am I here?" Alexandra questioned slowly standing up, the golden stream of light flowed over her arms._

"_The TARDIS brought you here; she's getting the entire BAD WOLF out of your system. Too much of a dose of the Time Vortex isn't a good thing. Especially considering that you're so young." She spoke moving closer to her, the woman looked familiar. Her hair a dark mahogany color and very long, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as the TARDIS but had a golden tint to the edges; there was defiantly something familiar about this woman._

"_You'll figure it out eventually, not for a while actually seeing as when you wake up you won't remember this. Ah, you should be good now Alexandra Scott. Wake up."_

Alexandra shot up in her bed; the Doctor was sitting on the couch in her room with a book in his hand. "Ah, good you're awake. I found you passed out in the hallway, you must have been very tired." She watched as he jumped up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Ugh, yah. Thanks." Alexandra muttered rubbing her head a little, there was a dull throbbing in the back of her head. She looked around, confused she felt as if she had forgotten something very important.

…..

"_The women you spoke of, were they there?" Churchill questioned the Doctor smirked a little before speaking._

"_Yes. She were there, River Song came twice." The Doctor told him, Churchill looked at him for a moment then asked another questioned._

"_And the girl, Alexandra you called her. Was she there as well?" He questioned, a huge grin erupted across the Doctor's facial expression._

"_She came three times. Once as the conqueror headed to her death, second as the teenager running from time, her third appearance was as the woman who had my back. She came regardless of not being invited." Doctor told Churchill a bit solemnly._

"_Then why had she come?"_

"_Because; Alexandra Scott is always welcomed."_

…..

"Alexandra Scott!" Rose Tyler called out excitedly when she saw the other female appear in the TARDIS console room.

"Hello Rose Tyler." Alexandra smiled as she hugged the woman; she looked over to where the Doctor stood looking thoughtful at her.

"Doctor, don't think I forgot about you too." She then walked over and hugged the Doctor.

"How old are you Alexandra?" The Doctor asked when she let him go.

"I just turned sixteen, I take it this is still early for you, Doctor how many times have you met me?"Alexandra asked walking around the console sizing it up a bit.

"Just four." Alexandra looked at him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So it's still early for you, I'd say you were about 800 or so. Hm.. How about you Rose Tyler how many times have we met?" Alexandra asked the blonde.

"Just twice, now and a few weeks ago but you older." Rose told her.

"Awesome, I've met you Rose Tyler about three times now, and this version of you Doctor quite a lot lost count." Alexandra told them both smiling like a mad woman.

…..

"So this is a school…" Alexandra said looking at the Doctor with confusion.

"Yep…" The Doctor said as they walked through the doors.

"And you're just going to pretend to be a teacher here, and I'm supposed to be a student. Okay." Alexandra looked away from the Doctor and continued down the hall with him silent.

"Got make sure you're getting your Education somehow." Alexandra snorted; the Doctor gave her a look.

"That's funny, Doctor you and your companions have been teaching me since the day I boarded the TARDIS. I've been taught a variety of subjects over the years. You got bored one night and explained to me in detail the Physics that is used to make a TARDIS run properly. I'm pretty sure I have more of an education then anyone my age, thanks to you." Alexandra told him seriously.

"When, when did I explain the Physics of the TARDIS to you?" He asked her seriously.

"In the future, you and I stay up for like 48 hours going of science of stuff." She told him as they entered the main office.

"And… And you understood?"The Doctor questioned her looking amazed.

"Yah, it wasn't hard to grasp after you explained it twice. Doctor, I've grown up in that ship one would assume that things about said ship come natural to me. "Alexandra told him, a bit of indifference laced at her tone.

….

Alexandra smiled as walked up and saw the familiar face of a very old companion of the Doctor. "Sarah Jane." The older woman looked slightly shocked.

"Do I know you?" She asked looking at the teenager with confusion, why was this child lurking around the halls of school at night?

"We've meet before, I was five years old and lost. You bought me ice cream." Alexandra told her confidently, a huge smile on her face.

"Alexandra Scott, oh my word you've grown up. How is that possible, that only happed five years ago? You look like your sixteen years old not ten." The woman questioned as she pulled Alexandra into a hug, Alexandra smiled.

"Time travel, I have the Time Vortex running through my head I get sucked up and dropped off all the time." Alexandra told her a smile in her voice.

"But that would mean…" Sarah Jane turned around and saw him. Who else could it have been?

"Hello Sarah Jane."The Doctor stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought you had died."

…..

Alexandra walked around the TARDIS console room, her black hair rung down in wet curls. Sarah Jane had been taken home and Rose and Mickey were about somewhere doing whatever. The Doctor had run off to get something out of the library but had probably gotten lost looking for whatever it was he needed. So that had left Alexandra all by herself after she had shower. Her figures brush over the console with a heavy air. It was beginning to get to her, that fact that her existence didn't make since.

The Time Vortex had almost killed Rose, why wasn't it harming her. She didn't understand what the older Doctor had said, the time stream in her head wasn't just his she was positive of it. At night when she actually slept (_seeing that sleep was beginning to come harder for her_), she'd have these vivid dreams of what she assumed was the future, or perhaps the past. But regardless of when they were they stretched further than just _his_ timeline. Suddenly a noise snapped out of her thoughts, the Doctor was using the railings to steadying himself.

"Did you just trip?" Alexandra questioned with mirth in her tone.

"No gravity failed for a moment." The Doctor told her with a witty grin, Alexandra let out a little laugh.

"I'm sure it did." She replied humorously then took a seat leaning against the railing.

She watched as the Doctor began to pilot the TARDIS taking them on a new adventure. A glowing from her skinned reminded her that not every trip was meant for her as she began to dissipate from the TARDIS console room. The Doctor looked over to her with a slight frown, but she gave him a reassuring smile before completely vanishing. It was time again for her to learn more about her life, another destination and trip with the Doctor and it was something that was beginning to scare her. Would she really spend her whole life on the run around the Doctor's time stream? At some point she would begin to grow old and he would just keep regenerating. Little did she realize but her life, and the entirety of her being was already a set course; and now the only thing left for it was the played out.

XoXoX

**Hello again everyone! How is everyone? **

**Here is the next update for this fic I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me a review or send me a PM telling me what you think! I love to hear from everyone, it's inspiration to continue and to write faster. A lot was going on in this chapter and if you a bit confused that's totally alright all will be explained and understood at a later date. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope that all will stay tune for next chapter. Please let me know what you think! Have a nice day!**

**Sincerely, LaRae : )**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Well Hidden Secrets

"And there's silence in the Library." A woman appeared sitting on the desk just on the out skirts of the circle of light. All heads turned and looked at her strangely, how had she gotten there? And without any of them noticing? She hopped down with a smirk, the Doctor frowned.

"You can't be here." He told her, she rolled her eyes as she brushed past him.

"You can't tell me where I can and can't be spaceman. Hello, River Song." She said and turned to face the curly haired blonde woman who stood in a spacesuit. Alexandra strut over to where River was standing.

"Hello Alexandra Scott." River replied with a grin the two women briefly embraced before the Doctor spoke again.

"You know her?" His tone was agitated and Alexandra could sense that the Doctor was growing weary.

"Spoilers." Alexandra cheered a Cheshire grin upon her face as she quoted the other woman.

"Oi, Donna Noble!" Alexandra exclaimed, giving the red head a smile before looking at the Doctor quizzically.

He was giving her a very displeased look, one she might need to question him about later. In all her time traveling with him the nineteen year old had never encountered him in such a bad mood. She looked over at River who could only offer her a reassuring look, this was not good. Her mind raced for answers, this must be his first time meeting River from the way he was looking at her. And if River was being herself then this Doctor would be very unpleased, but if this was the first time River meets the Doctor then this must be when she dies.

A sudden realization lit up on Alexandra's face, and then a somber expression drew next. Soon after the realization Alexandra began to feel as if she could no longer breathe, her knees gave out and both the Doctor and River rushed forward to help her up. There was a golden tinge around her eyes, so light it was barely noticed but River gave her a questioning look telling her she had seen it.

The Doctor scanned her with the sonic, to which Alexandra glared her eyes cold. "Hey! Don't do that!" She scolded him before stalking off.

"Stay out of the shadows!" He called out to her; Alexandra simply nodded her head before stalking off to talk to River.

"I'll be fine, if I feel like I'm in immediate dangers I'll vanish." She called out when she was far away from him.

River scanned her again with the sonic she had been given by the Doctor. The older woman looked like she wanted to say something but Alexandra held up her hand to silence her friend. "Don't you do this to me, don't you dare go there." Alexandra hissed venomously.

"Over exposure.." River began, Alexandra glared at her. Her expression spoke in volumes.

"I know, I know. Over exposure to the time vortex is likely to do some damage. But it doesn't matter River! It never will if we don't make it out of one situation at a time. Now is not the time to deal with it either." Her voice was ornery and River rolled her eyes at her behavior.

"Amy and Rory-"Alexandra stood abruptly; her sudden movement silenced the blonde.

"Are not here, and though I haven't experience it yet I know there time with me is coming to a close soon." Alexandra hissed her tone dangerous and her eyes narrowed at River's knowing glance.

"You still have many more times with them." River told her sincerely causing her friends expression to soften.

"Spoilers?" Alexandra asked, a hint of sarcasm laced her tone. River found herself smirking.

"Spoilers." River agreed before Alexandra left the small area.

…

Alexandra held River's diary in her hand, her face was puffy and red her eyes stung. River was one of her closest friends, had always been very protective of her. And for her to just be gone made the girl cringe, she really needed the future Doctor right now. The one who knew about River, the Doctor that had the answers she really needed him right now. She put the blue book in her beg once they boarded the TARDIS. Whatever the Doctor and Donna were talking about was all fuzzy to her, she stood abruptly the Doctor gave her a pained look but did not follow her as she retreated back to her room. He watched her retreat wearing a version of his long brown coat.

A letter was sitting on her bed, one she had long forgotten about. She looked up at her ceiling a let off a light squall, tears fresh in her eyes. _That's cheating ol girl._ Alexandra mused as she opened the Letter River had given her in the future. Her eyes darted over the neatly printed words with a small smile.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_In the event that this letter has reappeared to you than I am unfortunately dead, in which case I need to let you in on a little secret. The Doctor is hiding something from you, but I believe it has something to do with how he first met you. Which would imply you haven't yet experience his first meeting with you, please be careful my friend I have reason to believe that the circumstances of his first meeting with you are tragic and something he does not wish to relive. _

_At the point that I am writing this letter you are twenty-four, do not fear, do not mourn you have a great bit more to your story left. Alexandra the girl time couldn't let go of, the heart of time embodied, and my friend. I hope that your next few years are filled with adventure and that you continue to keep our Doctor in line just as I would. Theta needs the firm hand you have to offer, he needs your friendship and most importantly he still needs you. He loves you Alexandra, you are the closest thing to a family he has. Don't let him be alone, he simply cannot be alone. I know that you know what happened to Amy and Rory and I also know that you more than certainly haven't experienced it yet but you know. _

_I feel my time with the Doctor is coming to a close soon, please keep him in check. You know how he gets when he is being the emotional Doctor; he respects you and usually listens to you. Don't let him mourn over them for too long; don't let him mourn over me. I wouldn't want him too._

_Alexandra Scott, I want you to know that I love you like you were my own. We have always had a connection; you truly are the daughter I have always wanted. And I am so happy that you allowed me to enter into my life, I will miss you my dear. Have a good life; trust the Doctor through his secrets. He has always and will continue to need you. _

_Goodbye, _

_your friend Melody Pond _

Tears were sputtered all over the note; Alexandra wiped her eyes before folding the letter back up and placing it safely in her bedside table drawer. Her fingers began to let of the light golden glow and she let out another sob. As she watched her body disappear she fell into chest of a sturdy figure. She looked up and saw the concerned face of her Doctor; her arms gripped his shirt tightly as she let out another sob. He held her as he gave her a very concerned glance, as he smoothed her hair down and just held her as she cried.

"Alexandra, little Alexandra Scott what is wrong?" He questioned as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"The Library, oh god the Library!" She cried again falling onto the floor of the TARDIS, the Doctor sunk down to her level. River's words rung in her ears.

"_The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, neither does my own. I know there is a far worse day coming for me." River told Amy and Rory, as Alexandra held herself together. _

Alexandra shot up, tears fresh in her eyes but a firm look was planted on her face. "Where are we?! How Many times have you seen me? I'm nineteen!" She shouted at him, the Doctor sighed. He knew this was hard for her, he understood where she was coming from.

"How many times have you met River?" He questioned back with a sigh.

"Byzantium, Silence, and I've visited her in prison several times. How many more times do I have to see her knowing she is going to die?" She demanded; her throat burned.

"I can't say, because I don't know. I've only met River twice Alexandra." Alexandra looked appalled.

"You're young, where's Amy and Rory?" Alexandra asked lightly.

"Amy's in her room asleep, Rory, well…" Alexandra nodded her head.

"He doesn't exist, got it. Have you met Van Gough yet?" The look on his face told her that he hadn't, Alexandra frowned.

"Okay so Van Gough, um…" She trailed off, she looked down as she felt a slight pain in her hand and she noticed the glowing.

"You can't go! I get to meet Van Gough?" The Doctor exclaimed cheerily.

"Yah, soon I think. I'll be there, I'll be 10. Tell me the Amy and Rory are fighting and I can't ask about him. Because you know I will." With that Alexandra vanished. She landed in the same TARDIS, but the Doctor had his back turned to her and he looked as if he was sulking.

"Oi! Spaceman what yer doing?" She called out in a really bad accent as she made her way over to him and the console.

"Hey! You stop doing that!" She stuck her tongue out at him, obviously not intending to stop anything.

"I don't think I will; you're just jealous because ol' girl loves me more." She teased him playfully swatting his hand away to stop her.

"Anyway what's wrong Spaceman?" She asked as she maneuvered around the Doctor and the console.

"I was just thinking." The Doctor told her evasively, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I think I gathered that much on my own. Anyway way where are my parents? And please tell me Rory exist, or they are on bored. Because I swear if I have jumped somewhere and there not both here I might have a fit." She told him while pointing her finger accursedly at him.

"Van Gough?" He made a joke and she groaned.

"God, I will never live that down." She cried out.

"We just got back from being pirates; you were there about 22 I'd say." Alexandra smiled at him.

"Awesome, Pirates are cool." She beamed at him and the Doctor laughed.

"Very cool."

Alexandra pointed at his bow tie, and with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye she said. "Bow ties on the other hand, not cool." The Doctor made an offended face at her as he straightens his bow tie.

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor defended, Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"Yah, that's what you said to King Arthur." The Doctor pouted, at this point Rory came walking into the central room.

"Where's Alexandra?" Rory asked, having not noticed the teen leaning against the consol.

"Yoo hoo, hi Alexandra Scott, resident teenagers. If you're looking for 22 year old me then your about three years to early." She said teasingly while grinning at Rory.

"Don't worry about older Alexandra, she's spending a lot of time with a younger version of me. Rory! Did I tell you about the time I met King Arthur?" The Doctor exclaimed and gave the Roman a sheepish look. Alexandra rolled her eyes as she pulled the auto pilot lever down, turning the contraption off. What's the point of autopilot when there are two perfectly capable pilots on board the TARDIS?

Alexandra tuned the Doctor out as he went on explaining to Rory about King Arthur and the Robot King. She rolled her eyes; she and Amy had been there with him when that happened. That adventure was really just a year ago for her but hey time travel was fun. She looked up when she heard footsteps walking up; Amy was looking down obviously thinking about something. Frowning Alexandra pulled down the breaks of her favorite time machine, where was this how much did Amy know. So she began to make a mental list. _Older Doctor, Amy upset, Rory alive…._

Amy saw the confused look on Alexandra's face, she mouthed the words Utah to the darken hair girl before Rory looked up at her. Nodding her head in understanding, the pieces had clicked together Amy didn't want the Doctor to die. She must be trying to figure out a way to stop it, _silly mum…_ Alexandra thought, you can't undo fixed point she was the prime example.

"Then we discovered that is wasn't the Robot King at all. It was actually the real one. Fortunately I was able to reattach the head." The Doctor finished his story and Rory looked towards Amy for confirmation.

"Do you believe this stuff?" He asked her Amy looked frustrated as she replied.

"I was there." She huffed as she walked away from Rory. The Doctor was going on about his warning lights, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him before looking over at Rory.

"If you find that hard to believe, Rose and I didn't have a face for several hours. He was super ticked; it was actually kind of funny. Probably because he didn't want me there and I was a lot younger. " The Doctor looked like he wanted to say something but a sudden knock on his door made him pause. Amy and Rory looked up clearly startled.

"What was that?"

**XOXOX**

**Please leave me a comment telling me what you think! As always I only own Alexandra. Have a nice day! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Companions Fury

Alexandra looked up in alarm at the knocking sound. "The door. It knocked." The Doctor answered Amy's previous questioned. Rory and Alexandra shared a confused looked.

"Right. We are in deep space." Rory questioned, Alexandra checked the coordinates on the TARDIS to make sure she slowly nodded her head.

"Very, very deep space." The Doctor confirmed. "And somebody is knocking." Opening the door to reveal a small little white box, the Doctor stood there with almost delight. This couldn't be good. Something about that box seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"Oh, come here you scrumptious beauty." The Doctor cooed, smirking Alexandra spoke up as the box flew inside the TARDIS.

"Oi, I'm right here." Amy snickered at the younger woman's comment.

"A box?" "Doctor, what is it?" Rory and Amy asked at about the same time, the Doctor held the box in his hand.

"I've got mail." He cheered lightly, but Alexandra could hear the sadness in his tone. This was TimeLord tech for sure, and if this ended as a trap her Doctor he would be devastated.

…

"Thief! Thief! You're my Thief!" Alexandra looked up from where the Doctor and Amy were discussing their current predicament. A sense of familiarity surrounded the woman, and Alexandra couldn't keep from smiling. When the woman noticed her, he gaze was bright and her smile warm. She reached out and kissed her on the top of her head._ My heart…_

"She's dangerous, guard yourself." An elderly woman warned as she also came running up. But the young woman was too preoccupied with the Doctor to notice the elderly woman's shouting. Alexandra was holding in her giggles as a dark haired woman kissed the Doctor. The expression on his face was always great when he was kissed.

A man came running up but Alexandra blocked out whatever it was he was saying as she focused on the woman circling the Doctor. _My Thief and My Heart together as it should be…_ The voice in her head called out and she looked up with surprise as the woman bit the Doctor's ear. Alexandra burst out laughing; she could already tell she liked this woman. As the Doctor groaned in slight pain the woman spoke.

"Biting's excellent. A bit like kissing, only there's a winner." She concluded in a mad sense, as Alexandra watched in fascination at the scene before her.

"Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain." Alexandra focused back in on the conversation, she snorted. That was a fabulous thing to hear after spacing out. The Doctor gave her a very pointed look to which she could only raise her hands in surrender.

"What does?" Rory asked the woman, who she thought someone call her Idris.

"Petrichor." Alexandra spoke at the same time as Idris and she grinned widely at her.

"But I didn't ask." Rory looked confused, but Alexandra just giggled.

"Not yet. But you will." Idris concluded, while everyone but Alexandra gave her odd looks.

"No, no Idris. I think you should have a rest." The older woman told the dark haired Idris. Alexandra was standing next to the mad lady watching her closely. She could feel something bad about to happen.

"Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch." Idris collapsed, Alexandra was quick to react. She caught the familiar woman to make sure she didn't hurt herself as she fell. Why was this woman so familiar to her? _Have you figured it out yet my Heart?_ The voice called inside her head, and she looked up at the Doctor but he was watching as an Ood walked up.

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere, so she can't bite people." Alexandra could growl at the strange man, something was really bothering her about them. And she was going to find out what was wrong.

…

Alexandra had snuck away from the Doctor to go looking for Idris, when she found her the woman was trapped in a cage. The thought alone seemed to bother her; the TARDIS didn't belong in a cage. And no she wasn't talking about the stupid metal thing. "Ah, my Heart!" Idris called, and Alexandra rushed towards the metal cage.

"Hello ol' girl." Alexandra cooed in a soft voice placing her head on the bar.

"My Time-Lady, no will be Time-Lady. Tenses, bad, evil. Good for you, you make it work." Alexandra reigned in her shocked expressions but Idris seemed to notice.

"Oh, silly me. You are, but aren't. No you're human, hmm.. More tenses." Idris sighed in annoyance, while looking half way concerned at her friend.

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry, how did you know?" Alexandra looked away from Idris and looked towards the entrance of the door. Their stood the Doctor looking forlorn, her heart ached and went out to him.

"Ah, my thief." Idris spoke happily but looked over at the Doctor expectedly. Like she hoped he had figured out the puzzle.

"Who are you?" Alexandra stiffened a giggle as she watched to Doctor's serious expression take over his facial expression.

"It's about time." You tell him ol' girl. Alexandra cheered on internally. A sudden faintness took over her, the Doctor noticed as she took a seat but didn't say anything to concern with the mystery before him.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" The Doctor questioned. Alexandra rolled her eyes at him while thinking. _Seriously? It's so obvious._

"Do you really not know me, just because they put me in here?" Idris asked sounding offended, while taking a step forward.

"They said you were dangerous." The Doctor pointed out, Alexandra could sense the TARDIS rolling her eyes at him.

"Not the cage stupid." She paused placing her hands on the cage and pulling herself close to them. Idris made a gesture towards her physic and said.

"Yah, that was a bit much." Alexandra agreed looking over at the cage with distaste.

"In here, they put me in here." She wanted him to understand, but sometimes her thief was thick. Idris saw the confusion written across his face.

"I'm the. Oh, what do you call me?" Another pause before Idris resumed speaking. She tilted her head to the side grinning at him wildly.

"We travel, I go." The TARDIS's breaks came sounding out of her mouth, Alexandra giggled in delight. Such a marvelous sound, the Doctor looked baffled.

"The TARDIS?" He finally spoke, Alexandra stood this time walking over to join them. Her hands were glowing lightly but she pushed to jump down held it back. She couldn't leave yet, she had to make sure the Doctor really understood. A sharp pain started developing in her temple, gold tinged at her finger tips and she knew it would be soon.

"We have now reached the point of the conversation that you open the lock." The Doctor stood back and pointed his sonic at the cage before it swung open and Idris stepped out of the cage. Good, the Doctor accepted. Now she could leave, Alexandra didn't speak she didn't want to draw attention to herself or distract the Doctor from his conversation. They needed this. Only the TARDIS noticed she had gone.

….

"By the way what is your name?" The Doctor asked looking at the dark haired woman. She rolled her eyes.

"Seven hundred years, finally he asks." She replied with sarcasm, the Doctor really didn't have time for this.

"But what I call you?" He questioned again.

"I think you call me Sexy." She told him seriously.

"Only when we are alone." Idris looked at him with confusion. Alexandra had gone; his strays were stuck in her box.

"But we are alone. Alexandra left." The Doctor frowned; she didn't say anything how odd.

"Oh. Well then, come along Sexy." Grabbing her hand he ran, the Doctor and the TARDIS just as it should be.

…

Alexandra landed with a large thud, and blood was dripping from her nose. Sitting up she glanced around at her surroundings trying to determine where she had landed in the time stream. With the way everything was set up it appeared to be Stormcage. Turning her head she saw River looking at her with a concerned expression, grinning wildly at the older woman she wiped the blood from her nose.

"Hello Professor Song." River smiled at the greeting as she placed her journal on the bed.

"Where have you come from?" River asked her as Alexandra walked over to River's wardrobe to change. She felt really gross.

"I've come from the junk yard. Hope the Doctor fixed everything. I was carted off before the adventure ended. What about this dress?" Alexandra asked while picking up a pale blue dress from the drawer. A sudden look of realization crossed her face as she gave River an impressed look.

"I could bloody kiss you!" She exclaimed cheerfully, River laughed.

"You have." She told her decisively, Alexandra snorted as she walked into the small bathroom area of the cell. River watched with amusement as Alexandra's boots and jeans came flying into the living space, followed shortly after was her shirt and jacket.

"I look forward to it then. By the way, where are you?" Alexandra asked as she stepped out of the wash area. River gave her a look of approval over her outfit, the younger woman plopped down next to her on the bed.

"Afraid I can't say." River told her and closed her diary.

"Spoilers?" Alexandra's heart ached as she utter those words. This woman was dead, well she was going to be dead and she had to act like nothing was wrong.

"Spoilers." River agreed, as she watched Alexandra fiddle with the hem of the dress.

"What's wrong?" River finally asked, giving and exasperated sigh as she spoke.

"River, am I human?" Alexandra finally asked, she dare not look up afraid of what River might say. Looking over the frail state her friend was in, she placed her hands over Alexandra's causing the time traveler to look up at her.

"You're still young, nineteen at the oldest so you haven't figured it out yet. Yes Alex, you are human. Now when you figure it out you can't tell the Doctor." River told her comforting tone, a wiring tone reached both their ears as. They both looked up; steps were heard walking towards them.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight. My too favorite time travelers." The Doctor stood on the other side of the cell while both River and Alexandra stared at him.

"Doctor?" Aexandra looked baffled and then looked over at River for some kind of well anything.

"What the hell is on your head?" Alexandra finally demanded, the Doctor pulled off the obscure item and looking gleeishly at it.

"I wear fez now, fezzes are cool." He told them seriously, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him and stood. Grabbing the jacket off the ground she pulled her sonic out of the cell and unlocked it.

"You coming River? I suppose he wanted us both since he came all this way. By the way how did you escape the pocket of the end of the universe? I can tell you've been there you look older then you were when you were there." Alexandra told him while slipping her coat back on.

"I'll tell you later, come along Professor Song we have family diner night to attend."

**XOXOX**

**The Doctor's Wife! What a wonderful episode: ) I hope everyone enjoyed this installment! Please let me know what you think, I love to hear from my readers! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To be… Well Maybe Not

"But how does it travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha Jones asked in wonder as she looked upon the man who claimed to be an alien.

"Why Martha Jones that's the mystery of it. You don't want to know." The dark skinned woman looked up in shock and the Doctor smirked when he saw his conqueror sitting upon one of the coral statues. But the older woman looked baffled and when Alexandra realized the woman didn't recognize her she frowned, and just as Martha looked like she was about to question the appearance of the woman the Doctor intervened.

"Martha Jones, meet Alexandra Scott. She's a time traveler like me; only except she's stuck traveling around my personal time line." The Doctor explained as Alexandra jumped down from the column like statue. The TARDIS comes to a sudden halt and Alexandra is quick to grab onto something to keep herself from falling, Martha Jones on the other hand isn't as lucky and falls to the floor.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" She questioned while standing giving the Doctor a look.

"Yes, and he failed." Alexandra stated seriously while watching the two interact, the Doctor gave her offended look before shrugging.

"Eh, it's true. Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world." Alexandra raised her brow at him and smirked slightly, if only he knew.

"Where are we?" Martha questioned, and Alexandra rolled her eyes at the smug look that crossed the Doctor's face.

"Take a look and see." He told the new companion.

….

Alexandra walked over to where Martha was standing in the Inn. She looked at Dr. closely before speaking. "It's a lot to take in. How are you holding up?" She questioned, Martha turned suddenly having not heard the dark haired girl approach she was startled.

"I think after my first adventure this is a piece of cake." Martha told her sincerely.

"Sounds a bit right. Well Martha Jones if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask, I'm always here to talk." Alexandra smiled brightly.

"You say that like if I'm going to be around long." Alexandra gave the woman a knowing smile, but said nothing. Then a thought occurred to her.

"The next time you meet me I'll be 14. I'm sorry." She said quickly before turning and walking away. Martha watched he go in slight confusion but she didn't ask.

Alexandra's pocket burned and she pulled out a small note, written is the messy printed script of her bow tied Doctor. Her brows furrowed as she read over the message silently taking a seat on an abandon barrel. When she finished reading the note her skin started to glow, and she looked up trying to fine the Doctor before she vanished. Pain swallowed her senses soon after. He came walking down the corridor to her when he noticed the light glow of her skin and eyes, frowning he hurried his pace so he was before her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said when he noticed the tears pulling in her eyes, there had been a sudden burning in her temple as he approached. Something wasn't right.

"My head burns, Doctor my head burns so much." Her voice hitched and she looked around in panic.

"I'll fix this." He promised, but before she could respond she was gone. Martha walked up to the Doctor a worried expression drawn across her face.

"I can't find Alexandra, is she alright?" Martha asked. The Doctor nodded his head in a slow yes manor, still trying to convince himself of this fact.

"She had to go, something came up." Martha made an 'oh' face but didn't question any further, something about his facial expression told her not to.

Alexandra must have black out because when she sat up or tried to at least she was restrained to a table. Around the room there stood the Silence, a groan escaped her lips with the opening of her eyes. A doctor seemed to notice her new found consciousness and called out for a nurse. The burning was still present in her body but something else caught her attention, and her eyes widened with fear at the needle injected in her arm. Instincts kicked in and she thrashed around the table in panic, what was going on.

"Good she's awake sit her up." The table or bed or whatever she was laid out on started rising until her whole body was position horizontally. She found herself spitting, the fear settling and realization hitting.

"Madame Kovarian, and here I thought I'd never have to see you again." She spat out bravely, but the woman didn't look impressed or afraid.

"_You never give up do you, bitch." 17 year old Alexandra spat, highly annoyed. The woman before her rolled her eyes as she stared down at the teenagers._

"_You're going to give the Doctor a message. Silence Will Fall." Those three words sparked anger in Alexandra's heart, rage filled in her eyes._

"_Go to Hell." She's experienced this so called 'Silence Will Fall'; her best friend had died in front of her eyes._

"_How very insightful."_

"You should have tried harder, I can always find you child no matter how far or where you are in history. Did you get my note?" The woman said with a smirk, Alexandra eyes widened but her expression remained the same.

"I knew it wasn't The Doctor if that's what you're asking. Why am I here?" She questioned , her tone held authority that she probably really didn't have but the twenty-one year old didn't have time to worry about that.

"You know too much." The woman spat angrily. Alexandra rolled her eyes while watching the woman from her containment.

"You mean about this secret base of yours or precious Melody Pond." Alexandra stated, a Silence looming behind the Madame.

"About everything." Madame Kovarian spoke with a pompous tone.

"What can you do, your little trick with the Silence doesn't work on me remember. I'm not afraid of you Kovarian." Madame Kovarian smirked at her words.

"You should be. Your Doctor is not coming to save you now." She said with a smirk, triumph evident in her tone. This statement caused something to snap in Alexandra, and she burst out in maniacal laughter. The woman looked taken aback; this was not how everything was supposed to be happening.

"If you think I need the Doctor to save me then you have another thing coming." The straps keeping her restrained snapped and Alexandra landed on the ground with a thud and a smirk. Madame Kovarian looked baffled, that wasn't even possible. Her hands glowed gold as she looked over at her captor.

"Tell me where Amelia Pond is." She demanded, her eyes glowing with fury. No one took her mum then taunted her about it.

….

Alexandra raced down the corridor of Demon's run in a flurry; her hand grabbed the door knob to the white room they were keeping Amy in. "Who goes there?" She heard a feminine voice demand and she knew that it was not her mum.

"Alexandra Scott and if you so much as cross me right now, I will not be kind." She warned as she stepped in the room.

"The Heart of Time, I'd never." The woman spoke, Alexandra observed the dark haired solider silently but pasted her into the room when she spotted the Scottish woman she was searching for.

"Amy." Alexandra called out, and Amy turned to look at her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Alexandra, they took her, they took my baby." She cried, Alexandra held her arms out for her friend.

"I'm sorry Ames, Rory will save her." Just outside the door their came a clattering, Amy wiped her tears and grabbed something off the table. Alexandra held in a laugh at the look on her friends face.

"Who's that? Who's there? You watch it, because I'm armed and really dangerous, and cross." Amy threatened, there was pause on the other end of the door then someone called out.

"Yah, like I don't already know that." Rory. Alexandra smiled, exhaustion came crippling in and probably whatever drugs they had been pumping into her.

"Rory? Rory is that you?" Amy asked to make sure she wasn't losing her mind to add to the already large list of terrible things.

"Yah, it's me. Look, hang on a minute." A familiar whirring sound rings in both their ears.

Amy let out a sigh of relief then called out frantically. "They took her. Rory, they took our baby away." Alexandra laid a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder and used her other hand to brace herself against the table. The door opens after another moment, and in steps Rory holding a small bundle with a smile upon his face. For this once Alexandra chooses to ignore the fact that he's in a Centurions uniform. "Now, Mrs. Williams, that is never, ever going to happen."

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's she been? What have they done to her?" Amy asked as she leaned down and kissed the little baby's forehead. _Hello River.. _Alexandra thought with a slight wince and she sunk to the floor.

"She's fine. Amy, she's fine. I checked. She's beautiful." Rory looked down at his baby girl, and tears started forming in his eyes, he looked over at Amy and the tears just started dripping down his cheeks. "Oh God, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool. Look at me. " He made a gesture to himself slightly, and Amy smiled before speaking.

"You're okay. Crying Roman with a baby. Definitely cool. Come here, you. " She leaned forward and kissed her husband, Alexandra closed her eyes to give them a better sense of privacy.

"Ew, kissing and crying. I'll… I'll be back." The Doctor's voice reached Alexandra's ears and her eyes snapped open and she saw him standing in the doorway. The Doctor turned to leave, but Rory called out and stopped him.

"Oi you, get in here now." The Doctor was quick to turn around and reenter the white room. Alexandra smiled at her make shift family, she tried to stand by grabbing the table but her grip slipped when she tried to stand and she crashed back to the ground.

"Alexandra!" The two adults and the Doctor called out at the same time, but the younger woman simply waved them off with her hand as she regained her balance to stand.

"I'm fine, just tired." She walked over to her makeshift family, limping slightly. The Doctor gave her a concerned look one she just brushed aside before coeing down at the baby girl. A pang of sorrow laces at her heart for she knows what her friend is going to face, and she isn't allowed to do a thing about it.

Alexandra takes hold of Melody next after Amy takes her from the Doctor. The baby smiles up at Alexandra; who utters a quiet '_hello, big sister' _to herself before she gives the child back to Amy and Rory. Across the galaxy to a rainy cell as River Song prepares to make her escape, she smiles. All will be revealed today. Well all except that one thing, the thing that she could never speak of. But none the less, today was going to be fine.

**XOXOX**

**Hiya! So this chapter is a little different and is going to be the beginning of something almost darker. The next chapter is going to be a continuous of this one, and you will be getting something new. A new riddle to begin to question. Also Alexandra's relationship with 'the Silence' and Madame Kovarian will be explained more in depth next chapter. So Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys! Hope everyone has a charming day! As always I do not own DW, onlt Alexandra and this plot line. Salut! **

**Sincerely, LaRae**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Time-Lord's Fury

_Alexandra stood before the Doctor, a hardened, cold look descended upon her face as she stood affronted by the man before her. The twenty-three year old's eyes spoke in volume's of sadness, sorrow, loss and death but there was something there that the Doctor had not expected. Something he had never expected to happen to his conqueror. Torture, and the haunted look in her eyes the look that most soldiers had after war broke through his subconscious mind and warning bells started ringing. He wasn't going to like this._

"_Fine, if you're going to be like that then…" Alexandra trailed off her voice distant and broken. Her hands went up to the top button of her blouse and she began undoing her shirt. The Doctor slapped his hand over his face and made a ludicrous sound. Rolling her eyes at him she rolled up the bottom of her tank top slowing._

"_Put your close back on!" The Doctor shouted, embarrassed._

"_At Demon's run, you were surprised I was there. You need to know why I was. Look at me." She commanded him. He made slight split between his fingers to peak at her, not sure what to expect, his hands dropped when he caught sign of her scarred abdomen. His long legs carried him closer to her, and he brushed his fingers over the long horizontal scar along the edge of her stomach._

_His eyes made contact with hers and he pulled her into a light embrace. Hurt registered first, then sorrow, and finally fury; the fury of a Time Lord. He stroked the back of her hair as he held her, afraid for her._

"_Kovarian and the Silence, caught me three times total. The first was when I was fourteen; they injected something into my blood stream to speed up my jumping. Next was when I was about seventeen, she had me tortured trying to get me to talk about well you. You know of the last time, and what they did to me. Demon's run." The Doctor looked horrified, but Alexandra ran her fingers across his cheek and stared him the eye unmoving she smiled at him._

"_I'm not telling you this to blame yourself for it. I'm telling you this because you are my friend and need to know why that I am going to be fine." The Doctor looked down at her before pulling her into another embrace only this was tighter, and he wasn't sure yet that he was going to let her go. Then he did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he let it break through all of the pain and sorrow and the wall broke._

…..

Alexandra sat propped against a crate, she waited. "Well then, solider. How goes the day?" River's voice rang across the bass. The Doctor turned from where he was standing and stared angrily at River before stalking over at her.

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?" He demanded, he was angry, and very upset.

"I couldn't have prevented this." River told him seriously, and the Doctor turned and saw Alexandra propped up. Another bit of rage surge in his blood.

"You could have tried!" He shouted.

"And so could have you my love." She told him seriously, then looked over at Amy and spoke something softly to her.

"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!" The Doctor defended, agitated by what River was insinuating.

"This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know." River told him as she circled him, as if trying to make him understand the severity of the situation.

" But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you." River tried to placate him with her answer but he turned to her and gave her one of his looks. A look that brought fear to many.

"Who are you?" He asked her staring deep into her eyes, River back tracked.

"Oh, look your cot. Haven't seen that in a long time." She retreated over to the baby bed, actively trying to avoid the question. The Doctor grabbed her wrist before she made it and gave her another look. Alexandra held in a giggle at River's antics, not would not be an appropriate time to laugh.

"No, no. You tell me. Tell me who you are." He told her sternly, River sighed then placed his hand on the cot before looking him in the eyes.

"I am telling you. Can't you read?" She tried to insinuate what she wanted to get across, and then she looked down at the cot hoping the Doctor caught on.

The Doctor stared down at the cot for a good while before he looked back at her. Aww filled his eyes, and another emotion that Alexandra could sense from her position. It was hope, he turned to look at her and she confirmed his question with a small nod of the head. He turned back to River and a smile found its way across his face.

"Hello."

…..

River walked over to the short haired woman who stood out of view from the others, she smiled at the blonde woman when she approached. Taking in her appearance; River nodded her head in approval, before smiling as well. "Hello old friend." The other woman spoke to River first.

"Hello indeed." River pulled the other woman into an embrace after a moment. When she let go both their glances wondered over to where Alexandra Scott was sat propped up being looked over by Rory.

"Good ol' dad." The petite woman mused thoughtfully.

"Did you take care of the thing?" River questioned, the other woman smirked before hand over a small vile to River.

"Inject this directly into her bloodstream, this should combat some of the drugs and the chemicals in her blood." She explained, and then looked back over to the unruly haired girl. River followed her glaze and smirked.

"She's needs all the help she can get." The woman looked insulted for the girl, and with a roll of her brown eyes she responded.

"Most people would if they had to deal with this lunacy daily for twenty plus years. She's lucky, she found her purpose." Alexandra was laughing at something Rory had said from the looks of it. River smiled fondly at the other woman for a moment.

"Thank you and I do mean for everything." River told her, she nodded her head in understanding then turned away from the curly hair time-lady.

"You would have done the same for me my friend. Will see each other soon." The woman walked away before dissipating into thin air.

River walked back over to the group, when they looked up at her she help the vile in her hand with a triumphant smirk. " I found what I was looking for." She said as she strode over to Alexandra, without warning she pushed the needle into Alexandra neck.

"Bloody hell!" Alexandra spat out in surprise, River offered her a semi-apologetic look. Both Amy and Rory looked outraged, but neither said anything.

"I'm sorry, but that was for your own good. Rory help get her up." River commanded, as she put one of Alexandra's arms around her shoulder and Rory got the other side.

"I've got Alex, River you can let go." Rory told his _daughter.._ Yah that felt weird. Alexandra leaned into Rory, a sudden tiredness started to creep in.

"Let's get everyone home and you back to a sensible Doctor. I could kill him for leaving you here in this condition." River stated in a joking tone but a good portion of her was serious.

"He's an idiot, but he had important-" Alexandra's sentence cut short and her head dropped eyes close. Rory had to act fast to ensure that she didn't fall.

"River what was in that vile?" Amy questioned giving the curly haired woman an audacious look. River shrugged with a slight smirk as she set the coordinates and time on her vortex manipulator.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

….

Alexandra awoke several hours later in her bed, time felt different. She sat up hurriedly, something was wrong. Horribly wrong, the time-stream was damaged… Why did she feel it? Swinging her feet off her bed she winced, oh god, she was so sore. Quickly she grabbed something to change into, before rushing out of her room and down the hallway and into the control room. Her feet carried her swiftly over to the main console of the TARDIS and her fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard, no, it wasn't time. It was her. Something was wrong with her…

**XOXOX**

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? What did you think of this next installment? Guys totally leave me a comment with your thoughts: ) Anyway what do you think is wrong with Alexandra? Maybe next time you will find out. Hope to hear from everyone: )**

**Have a great day!**

**LaRae**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Oh Captain, My Captain

_Where the hell am I?_ Alexandra wondered as she opened her eyes this was not her TARDIS. "Who are you?" An American accent reached her ears, her brow shot up as she sat up she'd recognize that voice anywhere. The twenty-two year old found herself smirking as she looked into electric blue eyes of Jack Harkness. Then her mind registered the questioned and she frowned.

"You don't know me yet." She said pouting, Jack smirked and just about as he was going to say something but blonde girl walked in interrupting him.

"Who are you?" She asked, Alexandra looked over and saw Rose giving her a confused look and she frowned again.

"You don't know me yet either? God what kind of world have you brought me too?" She questioned as she looked between the two.

"You're on the TARDIS." The northern accent caught her ears and she found herself smirking when she turned and saw the leather jacket clad Doctor. She jumped slightly and basically skipped over to him gleefully.

"Hullo Doctor, how goes yer?" She question is a bad attempt to mimic his voice. He rolled his eyes at her, his annoyance dwindled slightly.

"Alexandra." The Doctor said in a warning tone and she deflated slightly.

"You so mean to me, gosh how am I going to live with myself knowing my best friend hates me." She teased him lightly then looked back at the two companions giving her very confused and questioning looks.

"Ah, yes the problem at hand. Neither one of you know me and that is simple unacceptable. And yes I am always going to be like this. Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness I am Alexandra Scott and this is going to be the beginning of something beautiful." She exclaimed excitedly, the Doctor rolled his eyes at her. This was the second time since he regenerated that he's seen her, and he wanted to be mad at her, wanted to not let her in to stop whatever happened cause her to jump and her death but somehow for some reason he couldn't explain he hadn't really wanted to yet. She had wormed her way only after two meetings, and he knew she was going to stay.

"Well hello then." Jack stepped forward and held out his hand, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him as she noticed Rose's still uncertain look.

"You can't handle me. But it's okay I still love you." She told him teasingly, then leaned forward and pulled the 51st century time agent into a hug.

When she let go of Jack she looked over at Rose and smiled at her. "And you Rose Tyler, you and I are going to be best friends. Now come here, it's been a while since I've seen you and regardless of if you're sure of me or not I'm going to hug my friend."

…

"Mickey!" Alexandra cheered when she saw the black male, and then smiled to herself. She really needed to go visit him and Martha. Martha was going to kill her, she promised to stop by and she hasn't yet.

"Alex?" Mickey questions after a moment.

"The one and only, well unless you go to the planet of clones. But I wouldn't suggest it; they clone all visitors to keep their population high. And well my clone hates me. Anyway, Mickey!" Alexandra was smiling again, after the crazy day she had just had she decided she was allowed to smile and be cheery as much as she liked. No one was really hurt today.

"Come here you, and shut up." Mickey said as he pulled her into a hug. They had met a year ago for him when Rose went missing she came by as a twenty-five year old adult to smooth things over a bit, and let Jackie know that Rose was safe and alive and not to be too hard on her daughter. She and Mickey got lunch, not a date just lunch then she vanished.

"How are you Mickey?" Alexandra asked when he let go of her, they were good friends and over her travels in time they had become close. Even if it was early for him, they were still good friends. She had been devastated when he had stayed in the parallel world.

"I'm okay, I'm just…" He trailed off when he spotted Rose, Alexandra nodded her head in understanding when she saw the blonde with the Doctor.

"I get it, I know how it feels. It sucks, when you're second best. Rory, who's like my dad dealt with something similar with my mum. So did I. In the early years for him that I've experienced, I felt like I had to compete for his attention. Which was strange for me, and since for forever he'd always given me his full attention." Alexandra told him sympathetically, while watching the pointy eared Doctor interact with Rose. A small frown made its way to her face as she contemplated things.

"That must be hard, it's hard to be ignored by the people you've known your whole life." Mickey mused when he saw the thoughtful expression upon her face. She was just about to say something, when the Doctor noticed them sitting on the bench.

"Let's get going!" He called out to him, Alexandra stood before her first step she felt a burning sensation in her temples and she groaned.

"Sorry, Mick, looks like I'm gonna bust." She said with an apologetic smile before her skin glowed with a gold twinge. Mickey looked away, still slightly freaked by the traveling thing.

"Good luck Alex." He called out before she vanished.

By the way the floor felt beneath her she assumed she was at Torchwood, that thought was confirmed when she saw Jack holding out his hand for her. "Hello Princess." She rolled her eyes at him but accepted his hand to aid her in standing.

"Hello Captain." Alexandra smirked at him, as he took in her appearance.

"I recognize this outfit you're wearing, our first meeting." Jack says and she laughs coolly then plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you and I hit off real well both first meetings. Don't know what I'd do without my Captain." She teased while looking around the base.

"What point in time is this, have we done Journey's End yet?" She question after a moment of thought. Not terribly concerned about giving anything away.

"Actually thought I'd never see you again Lotti, why is it you're the one who always jumps in the path of Daleks?" Jack questioned, Alexandra smirked at the look he was giving her.

"I am the child of time, the heart of the TARDIS. I do as I please Jack, I couldn't just stand there and let that arse ruin our planet. Besides you had already died once, not like you could have stopped me." She teased, then something caught her eye.

"Ohh… New interface!" She exclaimed excitedly. Giving Jack her best version of puppy dog eyes, he rolled her and made a go ahead notion.

"Just don't break anything." He warned, but she was too excited to care.

Jack sat next to her watching as she typed away on the computer. Finally, after several moments of silence past Alexandra turned to look at Jack thoughtfully. She took a deep breath and then placed her hands in her lap. "I think something is wrong with me, and I'm really glad I'm here with you because you are the only one I trust with this." Alexandra turned the screen towards Jack, he looked over the notes in surprise his brow rose.

"But this could mean…" He trailed off, looking back over the notes.

"Yes, and you can't tell the Doctor. Jack I think, and it's farfetched but it could explain this. But it should be impossible." Alexandra's thoughts wondered off.

"Lotti, you should tell him. He could figure something out to prevent-" Jack stopped wide eyed at what he almost revealed. Alexandra offered him a very small sad knowing smile.

"My death. I know that he's seen my death." Alexandra admitted lightly, then reaches up and clears the search and notes.

"Alexandra, I'm…" But Jack doesn't know what he needs to say, Alexandra laughs brushing off the darkness of the moment.

"I've actually known for quite some time now." She confesses slowly, her eyes down cast. Jack reaches out to her and lifts her face up with his index finger.

"How long, how long have you known?" He stares into her eyes with sympathy, she sighs again. Jack can see her age in the moment. It as if this moment reveals the vulnerability that is inside of her soul; and he remembers that even though she has always been more mature than any other human he had ever met that she was still only a child. As he looks at his friend, he can tell that the weight of the world resides upon her shoulders and that she is bearing the weight with temperance and time. She looks away from his glaze for a moment, trying to form words in her head. Alexandra is at a standstill with her own inner monolog.

Conflict builds inside her. Worry, and mostly fear. Because admitting it, saying the words out loud and having someone confirm them make it real. Makes the reality of the situation show its ugly head, how she hated reality when it came to her. It has never been fair to her, but she knows that this needs to said and discussed. Alexandra finally looks at Jack before she takes in a deep breath then begins her explanation of how she knows that she is going to die.

"I've known for a while now. It's the way he looks at me sometimes. I catch him staring at him like one day I'm just not going to be there anymore. It's the same way he looks at River, minus the love obsessions. If I am going to die, then there isn't a point to give him hope if it's a lost cause" Alexandra leans forward and rest her head on Jack's shoulder, he doesn't speak yet just places his hand on the top of her head. In this moment, she is thankful for the silence that follows. His fingers whined themselves around her curls, Jack looks down at her and thinks back to a conversation he had with the Doctor about her.

"_Jack you had one job, protect her!" The Doctor shouted as soon as they entered the console. Alexandra had retired to her room, she was most likely taking a nap; trying to recover from what happened._

"_Damn it! I know! Trust me I know, if anything happened differently she would have died. I know, I screwed up." Jack hissed as he slammed his hand down on the console. The TARDIS made an affronted noise to the forceful impact. The Doctor looks over at Jack and something catches his glaze, a certain look._

"_No, she wouldn't have died. Not then." Jack looks at the Doctor, realization creeps in and he offers the man a sympathetic look._

"_The first time you met her, she died. That's why, why you look at her like that when anything happens because you know it won't kill her." Jack states, the Doctor's tortured expression is answers enough for him and he doesn't linger on the question._

_Footsteps reach their ears and Alexandra turns the corner rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she looks at them both smiling sleepily. "Sorry for the scare you guys. I'm better now; it seems sleep was all I needed." Jack smiled at the teenager._

"_Yah sweet heart, you're looking a lot better." She smiled at them, before looking down the hallway._

"_I'm going to go make some tea, Jack do you want coffee?" She questioned while looking at both of them smiling._

"_Yah, Lotti that would be nice." Alexandra leaves after that. The Doctor and Jack do not resume their conversation._

Alexandra looked up and realized that Jack wasn't saying anything. He had been quite much longer than expected. She spoke his name lowly first but it didn't snap him out of it, so she tried two more times slowly building the volume of her voice before she called out in a louder tone.

"Jack?" Finally Jack's eyes adverted down to her, he looked startled. Alexandra's voice snapped Jack out of the memory.

"What is It Lotti?" He questioned the somber air still yet to evaporate.

"Let's go out, to a pub. I really want pub chips." She told him while sitting up all the way.

"What every my lady wishes." Jack replies with a smirk, thankful that the seriousness of the moment is dwindling. Alexandra shoots up from her chair with a panic looked.

"Crap, I need new clothes. It's rude to wear the same outfit for a second date." She groans dramatically, Jack rolls his eyes at her statement.

"You have some clothes in the spare room; we still aren't sure how or why they got there." He tells her, and she just smiles.

"A future me must have put them there for this moment, I am a genius." She exclaims proudly while smirking.

The fact of her demise still lingers in the back of her mind though, of her death and of the pain it will cause the Doctor. She knows she should tell him, but giving him hope if it was misplaced would ruin him. It was better for him if he never knew the possibility of this situation. Besides it couldn't be true, right? Idris was wrong; she couldn't be a Time-Lady. Gallifrey was gone; the Time-Lords were whipped out. Weren't they? But the TARDIS was time, could she really be wrong?

**XOXOX**

**Hello everyone, this is really more of a light chapter. Plus we have Harkness! Yay! Point 1 for Team Harkness! Anyway hope everyone is having a lovely summer break. Please let me know what you think.**

**Also I did some art for this story, it's on my DA account of the same name:) Go check it out! And let me know what you think:)**

**LaRae**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Doctor is Dying

Music blared louder than our protagonist really cared for as she worked her way across the bar to where Jack was sitting at the counter taking a sip from his drink. "Oi, Captain what's wrong?" Alexandra questioned as she sat down. Just as she sat the bartender walked up to them and handed Jack a drink and a note.

"From the man over there." The Barman says, Jack nods his head in acknowledgement. _His name is Alonso._ Her eyes glanced across the room and saw her Doctor standing far back in the corner.

"Jack, I'm going to go." Alexandra patted him on the shoulder before quickly making her way over to the Doctor.

"You're regenerating." She stated knowingly, he looked down at her with a very strained smile.

"Oh, Alexandra." The Doctor pulled her into his arms; Alexandra was quick to wrap her arms around him. When he let go over her she kissed his cheek then pulled him into the TARDIS.

The dark haired girl walked over to the console before typing in coordinates. He walked over to her to try and see what she was doing, but she shooed him away with her hands. "No, you can when she's landed." Alexandra thinks back to the note she had in her pocket, a note she was given a long time ago.

_Alexandra stared at the peculiar woman with great interest, but nodded her head at the woman accepting her request. "When the Doctor regenerates from the coat to the bow tie it will be the most excruciating regeneration he has faced in such a long time. He's going to need hope. Do everything on that list accordingly. Oh it will be somewhat backwards for you." She tells Alexandra before walking off quickly._

_Alexandra opens the note carefully, she looks at the note with surprise. Then she smiles, yes this will work. What is scribbled down on the note in a neat script reads several extremely familiar names. Sarah-Jane and Luke, Jack, Verity , Martha/Mickey, Donna, and Rose._

They land outside a bookstore, all Alexandra tells him is the woman's name and the book she's written before she kicks him out of the TARDIS. When he returns there is a hint of a smile, and she hits in the next coordinates without looking at him.

"Martha and Mickey." She tells him quietly, while walking over to the door and peeking her head out.

"They might need a bit of help." Her voice is light as she walks back over to the console; he disappears out of the door.

She reads the next name and her hearts drops, oh Donna. Super Temp, wonderful Donna Noble. This was Alexandra's closest friend out of all of his companions. Alexandra already has the coordinates ready when the Doctor steps back into the TARDIS, she offers him a soft comforting smile as she pilots the TARDIS the Doctor walks over to her and stops her for a moment before kissing her forehead. "Thank you." Tears brim in her eyes but the Twenty-two year old has to hold it back.

The TARDIS stops, this time she hands the Doctor something. "You told me to hold on to this." It's an envelope from Donna's father. He nods his head in understanding because yes he remembers this. Of course she would as well.

"Are you going to come with me?" He questions, Alexandra shakes her head 'no' then looks away.

"I can't, this isn't for me." She tells him before he retreats out of the TARDIS, Alexandra's fists make a loud impact against the console as tears stream down her face. Her whole life had been about loss, and really just this once, just once she really would have not liked to be a part of this. Using her sleeves she cleared her face of tears before muttering a quick apology to the TARDIS, who only hummed in approval. Just one more, one last stop for her dying friend then he could go.

"It's done, she'll be happy." The Doctor speaks to her as he enters, Alexandra mutters a very quick I know before she took off.

"Who else?" He questions solemnly, Alexandra shakes her head looking at him with sympathy.

"You know who. And you know why." She responded before working quickly before he could ask any more questions. Alexandra cannot bare it any longer she has to look away, she can see his pain feel it radiating off of him and it's killing her. The TARDIS lands and she can't speak, her voice is caught in her throat and she knows this is going to be it.

Rose.

Alexandra's heart ached at the thought of the Doctor's lost love and her friend. That woman was right, her Doctor needed this and he needed to do it alone. She waited alone in the TARDIS for him to return. As the Doctor stumbled back in her hands started omitting a light glow, she pushed the sensation away so she could stay with him as long as it would let her.

"Doctor?" Alexandra questioned, ignoring the pain building in her body.

"I don't want to go." He cried in a small broken voice, Alexandra cringed at the pain of his tone but her grip on this time slipped, she was pulled back.

"It's started." She here's the Doctor say and she turns, to see him. Looking around the room she remembers this. It happened such a long time ago for her, she was younger.

"It's going to be okay." She speaks as she walks up to him and Wilfred. The Doctor looks at her with such sadness but she smiles. Smiles because she can't mourn this, not now, not yet. He needs her to be strong.

"Oh Alexandra." The Doctor mumbles as he pulls her close to him, she nuzzles her head in his chest some tears leaking but he can't see them. Don't let the Doctor know, never let him see the damage.

"Come on, you have something to do. Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way." She grabs his hand and pulls him along.

"Don't worry, I can make it home." Wilfred tells her as she passes him and she smiles a small thank you before pushing the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"You're going to regenerate. Before you go you have to do something, you have to say goodbye." Alexandra tells him, not giving him a choice. He hated endings but he needed this, she saw that now. The Doctor nods his head, simply accepting her statement. Now he tries to help her pilot but she doesn't let him, he can see the determination in her eyes and the sorrow so he leaves her to it. As the TARDIS lands he sees the gold tinge in her skin and he watches her cringe.

"It's Sarah Jane and her son, then you have to go to that bar the one Jack and I go to all the time. The TARDIS will give you the right time." She told him quickly then kissed his cheek.

"I'll be off soon, but don't worry I'll still be with you, just earlier in this timeline. Doctor, I love you. Always know that, you are my very best friend in this whole universe. I would be so lost without you." Alexandra is gone after those words.

….

She lands in the middle of the TARDIS, she recognizes the interior before she sees the Doctor in his bow tie. Tears are flooding her face and she makes eyes contact with the Doctor who was spinning around the console showing off. As he notices her he stops in his tracts, Amy and Rory both look over confused but when they notice her both their expressions change. "Oh no, Alexandra come here. Shh.." The Doctor pulls the girl close and she cries.

"Oh, Theta. I'm so sorry... I should have warned you, I should have stayed…" The soothed his hand over her head.

"Hey calm down, it's going to be okay. Alexandra, look at me. What gotten into you?" He questioned. Alexandra looked up, then he noticed what she was wearing. The Doctor took in every article of clothing she had on and he remembered the last time he saw this outfit and he cringed and pulled his conqueror closer to him.

"Oh Alexandra, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you." He told her, Amy and Rory gave him a concerned look but he gave them a reassuring look. After a moment the sniffling and tears ceased and Alexandra looked back at him. Her face was red and puffy from crying but she offered him a very soft smile.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have told you." She spoke quietly; the Doctor nodded his head in understanding before he replied.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. What happened wasn't even your fault." He tried to reassure her. She only nodded her head stiffly.

"Why don't we make some tea, then you can help us decide where to go next." Amy spoke, Alexandra smiled at her mom.

"I think I'll just stay aboard ol' girl. I not up to an adventure right now, more along the lines of a nap for me but you have fun." Alexandra responded light heartedly, she really was tired. She hadn't been sleeping well again. Amy gave her a really concerned look, but she brushed it aside.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Rory asked, Alexandra nodded her head in a no fashion before offering him a small smile.

"No , I'll be alright. Beside I haven't had any alone time with ol' girl in a long time. We have much to catch up on." She told them while running her fingers through her hair.

"You know how to reach me if you need anything?" The Doctor asked her to make sure it was okay for them to leave.

"Ol' girl will link me directly to you telepathically like she always does when I stay on board." Alexandra replied instantly with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Alright then. Come along Ponds." The Doctor left the kitchenette with both Rory and Amy following after him.

Alexandra stayed seated for a while longer, her tea had long since gone cold by the time she left. From the kitchen she headed to her closet, which was a room separate from her bedroom. Inside her closet she stripped of the outfit that smelled of tears and regeneration before putting on a fresh pair of dark jeans. She walked around the closet for a few minutes before she found the shirt she was looking for, it was in the back next to the dress that River had bought her. Slipping the baby blue T-shirt over her head she walked out of the closet while jumping to put on her boots.

She walked around aimlessly for about an hour when she found herself in the library. Before continuing in her journey she made sure that the pool wasn't just anywhere. _It's not in here currently. _The TARDIS spoke to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you ol' girl. I'm glad you understand how much I dislike falling in." She spoke to the ship before wondering over to the section where she stored her research.

"Initialize TARDIS voice interface, show me Idris." Alexandra spoke out loud, her command made the voice interface materialize sitting on her table.

"TARDIS voice interface confirmed, Idris." The voice of the TARDIS spoke through the interface, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Just because you want cooperate for him gives you know reason to be difficult for me. Ol' girl show me all information regarding the Time-War.

**XOXOX**

**Howdy! Hope everyone's summer holidays are lovely! Hope this installment is satisfactory for you all. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Seriously I want to hear from you guys, it helps me write and post faster! Well allons-y's! Have a great day/evening! : )**

**La'Rae**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pirates, Among Other Things

Alexandra landed with a loud groan, her wrist was sore and her nose was caked in dried blood. Wherever she landed she was just glad she wasn't on the bloody pirate ship anymore. "Oi, how did she get here? You kidnap her too!?" The Angry Scottish accent of one super temp reached her ears and she rolled over on her back to look up and see Donna Noble clad in a white dress staring down at her.

"On the contrary, he rescued me." Alexandra defended the Doctor but her protest fell on deaf ears of the red head.

The coat Doctor walked over to her and held out his hand, successfully helping her off the ground. Alexandra at twenty-three reaches this regeneration's shoulders in height. Her long locks had been pulled back in a full pony tail. Donna looked her over with a slight concerned look. "What happened to you?" She demanded, Alexandra had to stiffen a giggle at the brash woman.

"I got elbowed in the face by a pirate. Doctor I think my nose is broken." Casually she replied as the Doctor looked over her injury.

"It's broken alright, go get cleaned up then I'll look at it more closely then." The Doctor told her, she looked over at Donna who was giving them both a questioning look.

"Oi, Donna. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be back in mo', I think I'm going to take a quick shower while I'm at it." The Doctor waved her off, he was more focused on the angry red headed woman now. She laughed too herself and thought briefly that he had a lot of that in his future.

…..

Alexandra walked back into the console room about seven minutes later; she was holding a towel to her hair as she looked around the room. Her nose was actually really sore so when she was putting fresh clothes on she had to be careful not to bump it or move too quickly. The fresh outfit she wore consisted of a light pink V-neck shirt; she wore a worn gray cardigan and faded skinny jeans which were tucked into her favorite black boots. Tossing the towel behind her certain the TARDIS would make it land in the right room she continued walking to the console room.

The Doctor and Donna were nowhere to be seen, Alexandra sighed as she ran her fingers through her wet curls. She walked over to the console looking for the coordinates, but in this jumbled up mess that was the interface she had to walk around the whole thing twice before the stupid screen made its self known. Reading over the coordinates as she pulled her hair up in a messy bun she mused. "Well at least were on earth." Before pulling away from the console and waking towards the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Seriously ol' girl? You're not going to let me out?!" She complained out loud, before a video popped up on one of the small screens.

"Alexandra, stay on board the TARDIS. Donna has what appear to be huon particles in her system. We can't have you around them. Could possibly cause anomaly. Contact me if you need anything." Alexandra rolled her eyes at the screen, before stalking over to the console and plopping down in a very un-lady like fashion while pouting.

"_You get to spend the afternoon with me or at least until he return." _ Alexandra looked up to see the dark locks and wise dark eyes of Idris staring down at her. She accepts the outstretched hand of time, standing Alexandra smiles at the woman.

"I'm the only one who can see you aren't I?" She asked, Idris gave her a very knowing smile before linking arms with the girl.

"I utilize the voice interface; if someone were to walk in they would see me as a voice interface. Only for you do I talk freely. Come now my Heart, we have much to discuss before he returns." Alexandra smiled at the dark haired woman.

"It seems you have mastered tenses." Alexandra teased. Idris held a finger to her lips, a notion that made her laugh.

"It's a secret; you can't let the others know. Now my heart, I must show you something." The TARDIS in human form lead the girl to a hidden room. To wait for the Doctor's return.

By the time the Doctor got back to the TARDIS his companion was long gone. The Doctor let out a sigh, because she was getting closer to the age when he knew she'd die. And he knew that at somepoint he was going to lose her forever.

….

Alexandra's eyes opened slightly letting the bright light stream into her view. Of course she was thrown somewhere else before she could spend time with him. Then her mind registered something, where the hell was she? Because the bed she lay in most certainly not the one she slept in the TARDIS.

"Alexandra Scott, how are you feeling?" Her eyes snapped open to where Madame Vastra was standing in the door.

"Tender, I got hit by a bloody pirate literally like six-no seven hours ago. What time am I?" Alexandra asked as she worked on sitting up.

"A time after your Doctor's. One that not even you should have traveled Ms. Scott." However what the lizard woman implied was lost on her, because she had something else to focus on. All that time energy the she could feel through the walls. It hurt her to the core.

"He's regenerated hasn't he, no longer my Doctor. This is the time long past me, past the Williams, past River. We are all gone to him now." She could feel his pain so much in that moment.

"How do you know about it?" Vastra questioned. The Doctor never mentioned telling Alexandra about her own death.

"I'm resourceful. May I see him?" Her tone was uncertain, she gave the older woman a questioning look. Vastra sighed, she was going to regret this decision.

"Only for a few minutes. He's unconscious right not and I haven't the slightest idea how he'd react to actually seeing you." Alexandra nodded her head in understanding as she slowly got up from the bed.

Alexandra followed Vastra silently to the room, Clara, she thinks is the girls name, sits outside of the room looking down trotted. She bends to his companion level, and Clara's eyes snap open wide looking at her in slight confusion. "Your.. How is that possible?" A faint smile graces Alexandra's lips but she instead says nothing just pulling the girl into a hug.

"You're the impossible one Clara Oswald, you tell me." She whispers in her ear before letting go.

"Ms. Scott is past her timeline, we must take extra caution." Vastra's tone is warning, and Alexandra just gives her a look. But the young woman stands, offering one last smile to Clara before walking into the room.

She let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding as she approached his bedside. Taking in his face and everything she could about a man she knew she might never meet again felt like the end to the story. Alexandra sat on the bed, as she ran her thumb across his cheek. "You've got attack brows." Her voice was a soft whisper and tears pulled in her eyes. How time had changed him.

"You were young before this, but I perhaps think age looks fetching on you." He could feel her presence his unconscious mind telling him she was here. The last thing he heard her say were three words he needed to hear.

"Goodbye, my Doctor." Alexandra placed a kiss to his temple before standing, she strode past Vastra and Clara. Tears streamed down her cheeks because seeing him like this. In a time where she was no longer apart of his life shattered her perspective. Her time with the Doctor was supposed to last forever, and forever had ended long ago.

She fiddled with the time piece on her wrist as Madame Vastra walked up to her. "Where will you go?" And then she smiled, a real beautiful smile at the woman.

"Home." Vastra smiled as a bright light engulfed the girl. Clara raced out just after that.

"Why did she leave?" Clara questioned, certainly the Doctor would have wanted to see her.

"She has her own destiny to get ready for. One that Alexandra Scott might just service yet. No get back in the house. No one can see you dressed like that." The two woman soon retreated into the house.

**XOXOX**

**I know that it's been so long since I've posted anything for this story and I apologize. This last year was crazy. And for the most part I had lost my inspiration for this story, but it's back and I'll be posting one more chapter for this installment of "The Heart of Time". Just let me know what you think, I cannot wait to hear from you guys.**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Days Gone By

Twenty-four was a rough year for Alexandra. She had confirmed the fact she was going to die. Met Cleopatra, who of course was actually River. That had been interesting. Then she attended a high society function that ended with man turning into a monster because he wanted to stay young forever. And let's not forget, the Master was there also and that always gave her a headache.

Of course there were some good things as well, she spent more time in Torchwood with Jack. There was also the other part of Donna and the houn particles. Naturally the Doctor hadn't been happy and Donna was more than confused.

But however hard twenty-four was turning twenty-five was harder. She lost the Ponds, for good. They ended up having a good life, but for the most part it was a life without her and the Doctor. That hurt the most, knowing she would never see them after the Angels only before. Alexandra could honestly say she hated that more than anything, and completely understood River now better than before.

Next she was thrown back in the Doctor's time as she accompanied Rose , Micky and the Doctor on a spaceship that shared time with old timey France. That hadn't been easy either, because Rose's time with the Doctor was ultimately coming to an end and Alexandra always had a hard time lying to him during his earlier years.

After that she met the weeping angels again. Only this time the Doctor and Martha were stuck in the past without the TARDIS. Sally Sparrow had been lovely, Alexandra wished the Doctor would have kept her around but good things come to an end. The last big adventure for her had been hard, the last adventure was the longest year of her life.

She had barely noticed turning twenty-six. Maybe she should have paid more attention. Because she would have known then that her days were truly numbered at that point. But Alexandra ignored the looks she received from the Doctor, all of him and continued on with life.

Alexandra saw Rory and Amy for the last time during the first month. It was many years after New York, they had adopted a son. He was adorable. When her time with them was truly over she felt closure, a closure she had never gotten with his other companions.

Too make matters worse she watched the Doctor get shot in Utah, and even though she knew how it ended. It hadn't made her feel any better about the incident. She met with River one last time, of course she was Professor Song now Alexandra reminded herself again. The woman was preparing for an expedition to the Library. It took everything in her not to choke up at the mention of the library. Alexandra knew that the Library would haunt her forever.

_It's time_. The TARDIS's voice whispered in her ear. And Alexandra nodded her head in understanding as she set the coordinates in her time piece. She had said her goodbyes long ago.

….

She groaned. Landing had never been easy for her, not even after Jack got her the time piece to help with the jumping. At twenty-six she stood in a darkly lit TARDIS, which was quite possibly about to crash. Where was the Doctor?

"Doctor?!" She called out frantically when she saw him lying under the console. Her feet made loud contact with the ground as she rushed over to his side. He didn't respond at first, slowly coming to life.

As he came around she helped him sit up. "Who are you?" He demanded, his accent made her smile. There was a light golden tinge to her hand and she wondered if this was it.

"Hello Doctor, you don't know me, not yet. But one day you will." She was smiling, why was she smiling? He wondered.

Alexandra stood from his side. The Doctor watched her curiously, his brow raised.

"What are you doing to my TARDIS?" He tried standing but there was a clutching pain the shot through him that moment which permitted him from standing. Alexandra looked around the crashing ship, the light glowed from her hands brighter now.

"A long time ago, the TARDIS gave me a gift. It's well past time I give it back." She then opened to door to which the heart of the vessel hid. His eyes wide as he watched her, he struggled to his feet.

"That will kill you." He stated, but for some reason his tone sound urgent as if pleading with her not too.

"All that matter is it fixes her. You've just come from war, newly regenerated. Let me help you Doctor." Her eyes held a sincerity that he never would understand as I thought stuck him.

"I don't even know you, you have no right to be here." He was angry, something he'd grow used to in days to come. And then she laughed, a pure soft laugh. A sound he'd come to love and hate.

"My name is Alexandra Scott, and all that matters is I know you. Now shut up and let me help you." Her tone held authority, because she was the conqueror of her own life. _This will not end well for you..._ The TARDIS warned her quietly. Alexandra didn't speak for a moment, she could feel her life beginning to drain away.

The Doctor watched as the woman slumped against the console, as if it was the only thing keeping her up. "Why?" He questioned finally.

"Because you are worth it to me Doctor. And you will be to so many others." Her face had a gold tinge to it now, she looked sick. But regardless he could see her smile clear as day.

"Why, would you do this to me?" He rephrased his question slowly walking over to her.

"You are my best friend, I'd do anything for you. Now come here you and help me stabilize her, she needs our help." Alexandra spoke softly to him, he noticed the color draining from her face as she spoke. Something inside him knew, he knew she wasn't going to survive this.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her.

"Pull the lever to the left, I need you to open up the mainframe, the TARDIS needs something I have." And he did just that, the heart of the TARDIS opened and light shoot through Alexandra's chest and poured into the heart.

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouted again, this time he was concerned for her.

"Making sure… That you have the life… The life you're supposed to have… This wasn't a fixed… point." Alexandra braced herself against the console before sliding down to sit on the floor. The Doctor approached her slowly, he knew in that moment that he had watched this girl die and it was all his fault.

"Never." She muttered through heavy eyelids and the sheering pain her body endured as the TARDIS took the rest of her life force.

"You must have been very brave." He comforted her she smiled at him as the last little bit of light poured into his TARDIS. She let out a very small laugh.

"Brave? I've been afraid very afraid for the last twenty years, but you were always there to comfort your little Alexandra Scott. Which means you always knew, you knew I was going to save the TARDIS and you." Her eyes began to close.

"Hold on just one more moment, please, tell me about those times." He begged her. No one else should die because of him. He wasn't worth it.

"I'm not.. Your worth it to me.. always have been." The words came with deep breaths and broken sentences. She leaned her head on his shoulder now, her eyes closed.

"How old are you?" He felt the need to ask, like he was supposed to know. She gave one small snort.

"Twenty-six. We'll meet again Doctor." A bright light soon engulfed the whole room. The TARDIS was fully stabilized. He was safe, because of her.

As the light faded, he could no longer feel the pressure from her head on his shoulder. The console room was empty of all other life. He was the only one left. Last of the Time Lords. Then her words hit him, and for the first time he allowed himself to smile. He had been worth it. The Doctor hadn't felt that way in a long time.

…..

She couldn't that girl anymore. That much was very clear to her. Had made itself known from the moment she opened her eyes. But first she needed to find Jack. Time brought her to the bar they used to frequent. He sat at their table alone. The woman smiled at the gray in his hair, and the thought finally rung through her mind afterwards.

She took a seat across from him, the man she'd known so well looked at her with such confusion. After all it wasn't everyday you'd see someone like her. "Is that anyway to treat your date Captain?" Her tone teased him, and she realized that even her voice was different. He raised a brow at her.

"I'm certain I'd remember having a date with someone as pretty as you." She smirked at him. At least she still met his standards.

"I haven't always looked like this, or been this old." It's true she had never made it out of her twenty's. This body was early thirties.

"Who are you?" His eyes narrowed at her. She rolled her eyes, as she rolled up her sleeve.

"Does this look familiar to you Harkness?" The time piece looked the same as the day he had given it to Alexandra. His eyes widened.

"No. It can't be." And then she smiled, a smile only for him. He knew it couldn't be anyone else.

"Anything is possible, look at you well past a hundred and you don't look a day over forty." Now she was just teasing him, a mirthful expression upon her new face.

"Alexandra.." Her smile faltered and she looked down.

"Not anymore. I can no longer be Alexandra Scott." He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Maybe so. But I know you Lotti. And you'll always be her too me." She smiled at him, before giving him a curious look.

"That nickname makes absolutely no sense. It never has." He laughed then, truly laughed.

"One day I'll tell you, but not right now." She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll hold you to that Jack." Jack shook his head knowing she spoke the truth. He watched as she fingered her short hair distastefully.

"I never pictured you with short hair. Never seemed like the type." He commented, moving on to another subject.

"It will grow, hopefully. My eyes are a bit of a problem." Her eyes were an amber gold color. Jack just looked at her.

"I think you look lovely." She smiled as she settle her hand in her lap.

"Thank you Jack." It occurred to him then, that he had no idea what to call her. Because she was right, she could no longer be Alexandra.

"What do you want to be called?" He asked her after a moment of silence passed between them. She looked thoughtful over the question before responding.

"I guess you can keep calling me Lotti if you like. As for everyone else, I'll think of something." In that moment she knew that there were to be many choices for her to make. And in time depending on her name would dictate how she'd respond.

Alexandra Scott died the night she saved the Doctor. She had been reborn, but her life as the human Alexandra was over. It was time to face to music, she was a Time-Lord, eh Lady. The Doctor wasn't alone, he just didn't know it yet. There things she had to do, do before she could face him. Stuff she hadn't done yet but had to take care of. Lesson that still needed to be learned.

"Names are important Jack. And I have a feeling my new name will last forever. It needs to be a good one." The woman took a sip of her drink before slipping out of the booth. Jack watched as she took a long black coat off the rack and slipped it on as she left. He didn't know when he'd see her again, but he had this feeling he would.

"Goodbye, Alexandra."

**XOXOX**

**So this is the end for "The Heart of Time." I will try to get the next installment uploaded later next week or so. Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
